Exodus of Lordaeron
by Leonais Frostwind
Summary: My first fanfic. Begins after the defense of Hearthglen in WCIII:RoC, to WoW: WotLK. My take on what would have happened had Arthas not taken up Frostmourne. Mainly focuses on Arthas and Jaina. Rated T for violence, language, and blood and gore. R&R, praise or flame, it matters not to me. Arthas/Jaina
1. Road to Stratholme

Disclaimer: I don't own the Warcraft franchise or any major lore characters, I only own the OCs. If I did, Arthas would not be Lich King or dead. Original plot concept credit goes to 4master.

Acknowledgments: Thanks go to 4master for writing a great Arthas/Jaina story.

Summary: The story begins when Arthas culled Stratholme in _Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos_, and goes all the way to the _beginning of WotLK. _

* * *

Chapter I: Road to Stratholme

The rain was pounding against the massive pine trees the man ran past, and pounded his face and body. Had he not been wearing armor, the young lad surely would have been soaked to the bone. The lad was tired, but he kept going. He had too, his people were dying in droves to a ruthless enemy that used a mysterious plague not only to wipe out large masses of people, but convert them into mindless undead. His name was Arthas Menethil, Crown Prince of Lordaeron, and Knight of the Silver Hand. As he was running through the forest, a large raven flying overhead caught his attention. Soon, the raven landed and transformed into an elderly man whose face was obscured by a deep cowl. He looked vaguely familiar to Arthas, but he couldn't quite place the familiarity. When the stranger spoke, his voice sounded highly enigmatic, as if he was harboring a secret.

Prophet:"Greetings, young prince. We must talk."

_ Wonderful_, Arthas thought, _another distraction I don't need right now._

Arthas: "I don't have time for this."

The stranger pressed on, however.

Prophet:"Listen to me, boy. This land is lost. The shadow has already fallen, and nothing you do will deter it. If you truly wish to save your people, lead them across the sea, to the west."

As he said these words, the stranger began to depart.

_This madman wants me to abandon Lordaeron to its fate? _Arthas thought to himself. Arthas then spoke to the man's departing figure.

Arthas: "Flee? My place is here, and my only course is to defend my people!"

As though the stranger had expected Arthas to reply, he stated this phrase.

Prophet: "Then your choice is already made. Just remember, the harder you strive to slay your enemies, the faster you'll deliver your people right into their hands."

With that warning, the stranger shapeshifted back into a raven and flew away. However, Arthas had the feeling that someone else was nearby. His suspicions were proven correct when a young woman about Arthas' age appeared seemingly from nowhere at all. Her name: Jaina Proudmoore, a lifelong friend of Arthas', and the woman he also loved dearly. However, his anger over the attack that he had barely held out in nearby Hearthglen, the anger over the deaths of so many of his people, and now this crackpot old fool was rambling to Arthas about running away from his people finally boiled over; and unfortunately, Jaina happened to be caught at the brunt of it.

Jaina:" I'm sorry for concealing myself, Arthas. I just wanted to -"

Before she could finish, though, Arthas cut her off.

Arthas:"Don't say it!"

Jaina:" I sensed tremendous power about him, Arthas. Maybe he's right. Maybe he _does_ know what will happen."

Arthas: "Nothing he can say will make me abandon my homeland, Jaina. I don't care if that madman _has _seen the future. Let's go."

With that said, Jaina realized that there was no point arguing, and followed Arthas to meet with Uther at Stratholme, not knowing who was already there.

* * *

_End of Chapter I_

_There it is, the first chapter! Enjoy and drop a review. This is my first Warcraft fanfic, praise or flame, it matters not to me._


	2. Stratholme

_This chapter covers everything from the Culling of Stratholme to Arthas' departure to Northrend. This is also the introduction of one of my OCs. _

Chapter II: Stratholme

Arthas and Jaina arrived at Stratholme within two hours of Uther arriving. However, before any of them arrived, Arthas discovered that there were already Lordaeron troops taking defensive positions around the city. Wondering who could have been here, and what was going on, Arthas strode up to one of the soldiers.

Arthas: "Footman, who is in charge here?"

Instead of answering directly, the soldier merely pointed at a large command tent about fifteen feet away.

Footman: "The commander's in there, milord."

Curious and irritated, Arthas walked into the tent when he heard a gruff voice say, "You may enter." Arthas then motioned for Jaina to accompany him inside. When they entered, they found only one occupant poring over a tactical map of the area. The man stood to his full height before looking their way. The man was exactly six years older than Arthas, and at least a head taller than him. His armor also made him look ten times as imposing. However, it was the emblems and markings on the armor that gave him away. Emblazoned on his armor was one number: XIX. His name: Leonais "Leo" Frostwind, High General of the Lordaeron 19th Legion. When Arthas registered the decorations, he immediately walked up to Leo and shook his hand.

Arthas: "It's good to see you, Leo."

Leonais: "Looking rather ragged aren't we eh, Arthas?"

After Jaina was greeted, Leo began explaining the situation to the both of them.

Leonais: "Look, as good as it is you've come, I'm afraid that it's too late to help the villagers. The infected grain has already been distributed to the populace."

Arthas: "Damn it! How long has it been since they've eaten?"

Leonais: "At least ten minutes ago."

Jaina: "Is there any way we can help these people?"

Leo: "I'm afraid not. My men had just finished a screening of civilians to get as many uninfected villagers out of the city. Fortunately for us, at least a third of Stratholme's population had not eaten yet. They've been evacuated from the city limits, on their way to Andorhal and Capital City with enough supplies to ensure their survival."

Arthas: "Only one third of the population? Who's left?"

Leo: "The only villagers left are the ones who have eaten the infected grain and began showing signs of infection."

Arthas: "How long do we have before they turn into the undead?"

Leo: "Considering how fast Hearthglen's villagers began to turn after consumption, I would say fifteen minutes."

Just as Leo filled Arthas and Jaina in, Captain Falric came in saying that Uther had arrived with the rest of the Silver Hand. _Great, _Arthas thought, _now for the hard part: telling Uther. Will he even believe me when I tell him?_ Not knowing how Uther would react, Arthas left Leo's tent to fill in Uther and his men. As Leo watched, he could tell that Arthas was beginning to show signs of snapping. _Any more of this and Arthas will go off the deep end._ Leo thought to himself. _Unfortunately, he's going to have to act more like a soldier than a prince. Hopefully he doesn't try anything stupid._ His suspicions were confirmed five minutes later, when Arthas broke the news to Uther. Arthas began to climb a nearby hill to get a better view inside Stratholme.

Arthas: "Glad you could make it, Uther."

Uther: "Watch your tone with me, boy. You may be the prince, but I'm still your superior as a paladin."

Arthas: "As if I could forget. Listen, Uther, there is something about the plague you should know. Oh no. It's too late. These people have all been infected. They may look fine now, but it's a matter of time before they turn into the undead."

Uther: "What?"

_ Damn, way to drop a bomb on the man, Arthas. _Leo thought. He wasn't prepared for Arthas' next statement.

Arthas: "This entire city must be purged."

Uther: "How can you even consider that? There's got to be some other way."

Arthas: "Damn it, Uther! As your future king, I order you to purge this city!"

Uther: "You are _not_ **my** king yet, boy! Nor would I obey that command even if you were! This isn't some blighted apple crop, this is a city full of human beings!"

Arthas: "Then I must consider this and act of treason."

Uther: "Treason? Have you lost your mind, Arthas?"

Uther stared dumbfounded at his young pupil. _You poor lad, _Uther thought, _you can't be possibly considering committing genocide against your own people now?_ As he looked into Arthas' eyes, Uther sadly came to the conclusion that the lad's burden became too much for the prince to bear. Jaina looked horrified as well. _Don't do this my love, _Jaina silently pleaded, _we'll find a way to help these people._ Leo merely shook his head. _The poor lad has finally broken from the strain._

Arthas: "Have I? Lord Uther, by my right of succession and sovereignty of my crown, I hereby relieve you from your command and suspend your paladins from service."

Jaina: "Arthas, you can't just..."

Arthas: "It's done! Those of you who have the will to save this land, follow me. The rest of you... get out of my sight."

Uther: "You've just crossed a terrible threshold, Arthas."

As Uther turned to leave Stratholme, a large handful of Silver Hand paladins turned to follow. Much to Arthas' surprise, Jaina also turned to leave. He couldn't believe that _Jaina_ of all people would do this to him. _I can't do this alone Jaina, _Arthas thought, _please, Jaina, don't leave. I need your help._

Arthas: "Jaina?"

Jaina: "I'm sorry, Arthas. I can't watch you do this."

With that, Jaina and Uther walked away from Arthas. Only Leo remained. _I wonder what Leo is thinking right now, _Arthas silently contemplated, _will he approve of my actions, or condemn me like Uther did?  
_Arthas soon had his answer.

Leo: "I must admit, I never thought you would consider murdering your own people. If word of this ever reaches anyone who opposes your father, then they'll definitely be able to seriously damage his position."

Arthas: "I know, Leo... but we can't let the disease spread to the other villages. Will I regret doing this?"

Leo: "I don't know, Arthas. However, I did think that you were being a little extreme in dismissing Uther. His help would have been invaluable."

Arthas: "That may be, I'm just shocked that Jaina left as well."

Leo: "Can you really blame her, Arthas? You haven't exactly been yourself as of late."

Arthas: "What the hell does that mean?"

Leo: "It means watching your people suffer so much has finally gotten to you. Look, Arthas, I can tell you're scared. Most people don't face the hard decisions like you do right now. I will stay and help, but I'm not going to help you kill the civilians; I'll set up a quarantine zone outside the city."

Arthas: "What about the other villagers? The ones that aren't infected?"

Leo: "Most have been sent to safer settlements like Andorhal, Hearthglen, and Capital City, but there are a small group that will remain here to take up disposing of the dead."

Arthas: "Alright. I'm taking two squads inside the city, you take the rest of the men, Leo."

Leo: "Good luck, Arthas."

After that exchange, Arthas took Captain Falric, Lieutenant Marwyn, and two squads of Lordaeron soldiers into the city. Arthas told his troops that they needed to ensure that they contained the culling to inside the city for the good of Lordaeron. With a heavy heart, Arthas began the culling of Stratholme. When he was finished, every resident of Stratholme was either dead or converted by the demon Mal'Ganis. The dreadlord had hit Arthas where it hurt: the prince's pride. Challenging Arthas to come to Northrend, Arthas swore he would not stop hunting Mal'Ganis, even if it meant that he would unknowingly walk right into a trap.

* * *

_The second chapter is done. R&R if you liked, flame if you didn't. It matters not to me._


	3. Northrend

_This chapter takes place after Arthas reaches Northrend. Mal'Ganis' challenge has been accepted and Arthas will face the toughest decisions in his life. Will he break from the pressure, or will there be someone to make him rethink his options?_

_"A man does what he must - in spite of personal consequences, in spite of obstacles and dangers and pressures - and that is the basis of all human morality." -Sir Winston Churchill  
_

Sorry this update took so long. Just back from Reno yesterday evening after visiting some family.

* * *

Chapter III: Northrend

Stratholme

It has been an hour since Prince Arthas Menethil had culled the city of Stratholme. After he had finished with the plagued city, Arthas began to assemble an expedition for Northrend. When Jaina tried to dissuade him, she found that Arthas could not be swayed, and instead decided to go to Stratholme to give the dead villagers a proper burial. When she arrived, Jaina couldn't help but silently weep for both the fallen villagers and Arthas. _Why Arthas?_ Jaina silently asked, _How could you do this to your own people?_ Soon, the flapping of wings caught her attention as a familiar raven approached. Watching as the raven transformed into the man Arthas met in the forest, she couldn't help but tremble inwardly as she sensed the man's massive amount of power. Clattering boots also foretold of Uther coming.

Jaina: So much death, I can't believe Arthas could have done this.

Uther: Jaina! Jaina Proudmoore!

Jaina: Lord Uther?

Uther: Ah, Jaina. I thought I might find you here. Where has he gone, girl? Where has Arthas taken the fleet?

Jaina: He came to me before he left. I pleaded with him not to go. I told him it sounded like a trap!

Uther: Where? Damn it, Jaina! I need to know!

Jaina:... Northrend. He's gone to Northrend to hunt Mal'Ganis.

Uther: Damn that boy! I've got to inform King Terenas about this. Don't be too hard on yourself, girl. You had nothing to do with this... slaughter.

As Uther ran off to inform King Terenas of Arthas' actions, the strange prophet stepped forth. Jaina was quietly replaying her conversation with Uther. _You're wrong, Uther, _Jaina thought, _I could have stopped him. Instead, I walked away from Arthas when he needed me most._

The Prophet: The dead in this land might lie still for the time being, but don't be fooled. Your young prince will only find death in the cold north.

Jaina: You! Arthas is only doing what he believes is right!

_The irony of it all, _the Prophet thought, _you would defend a man that you just abandoned to fate. And yet, you still harbor feelings for the prince, even when his quest for vengeance will lead him on a path that only death will allow you to follow._

The Prophet: Commendable that may be, his passions will be his undoing. It falls to you now, young sorceress. You must lead your people across the sea, to the distant land of Kalimdor. Only there can you combat the shadow and save this world from the flame.

Jaina: Abandon my homeland? Why should I? How can I trust you?

The Prophet: Only by traveling west can you truly save your people from annihilation. Your prince's quest in the north will only bring about their end, unless you can change their fate. You cannot trust me, for you know nothing of me.

_Well,_ Jaina thought,_ at least he wasn't being completely cryptic. I just wish that I could convince Arthas that there's a better way._ As if the prophet had been reading Jaina's thoughts, he stepped forward and placed his hand on her brow. Feeling chills flow through her spine, Jaina watched as she was transported into a possible future by the look of her surroundings.

_The wind alone could freeze an ill-prepared traveler to the bone. Jaina could see that she was somewhere in Northrend, but she did not know where exactly. Squinting, she saw an armored figure in the distance. She immediately recognized the figure as Arthas, but he seemed different. His normally glistening silver armor was now black as a starless night, and in his hand was not the traditional Silver Hand warhammer, but a wickedly-edged bastard sword that glowed blue with runic magic. Jaina couldn't help but wonder what in the name of the Light Arthas had become, but he certainly felt colder to her, more alien. She remembered the blade, however vaguely her mentor had covered the runeblade with her. Where did Arthas get a hold of Frostmourne? Jaina wondered, and then came to the realization that Arthas may be searching for the weapon. Terrified, Jaina tried to call out to Arthas, only to have no sound emit from her mouth as the vision took her to another place, this time a deep cavern. She saw in absolute horror as Arthas was vehemently arguing with a dwarf that accompanied the young prince. Jaina then realized that Arthas was talking to Muradin Bronzebeard, the Ironforge ambassador for Lordaeron. Puzzled, Jaina tried to get closer to figure out what Arthas and Muradin were arguing about, only for the prince to walk to a sword encased in ice. Before she could react, Jaina was once again pulled to another location. This time, she saw a large figure sitting on a throne carved from a massive block of ice. A closer inspection showed that the seated figure wore the same black armor Jaina saw on Arthas, and Frostmourne in his right hand. It was only then that Jaina was able to figure out that whatever Arthas did in Northrend, it couldn't be good at all._

Jaina returned to reality with a sudden gasp and began to shiver as if she had walked into a blizzard. She looked around and saw the Prophet looking back at her.

Prophet: So, did the vision enlighten you to what will come to pass?

Jaina: I saw Arthas, but he seemed completely different from the man I know and love. His armor was black and he carried a runebladed sword. Then I saw him seated on a throne made of ice. What did that vision mean?

Prophet: The vision you saw was what will happen if the prince succeeds in his northern expedition. What you saw showed him becoming the very evil he's currently striving to vanquish. If he is allowed to remain on his current course, this land will fall by your prince's own hand.

Jaina: How do I know you didn't fabricate the vision just to validate your claims?

Prophet: I don't fabricate visions, I merely receive them and pass them on to those who might be able to alter them so they don't come to pass.

Jaina: Are you saying that you don't want the vision to come true?

Prophet: Yes, and I believe you are the only one who can get through to the prince.

Jaina: Why me?

Prophet: You are in love with him, and although he might not be showing it, he feels the same for you. Those bonds run deepest and don't dissipate because the relationship ended. The public may consider you two to be just friends, but deep down the both of you love each other deeply. If you can persuade him to reconsider his options, you can save the prince from his cold and lonely fate.

Jaina: How do I get through to him? Arthas isn't exactly easy to reconsider his decisions, even if they are wrong.

Prophet: Trust your emotions. They can serve you well, and can show one who falls to darkness the light, and pulls them back up. The choice is yours: heed my warning and sail to Kalimdor, leaving your prince to his fate; or follow your heart and go with the prince to Northrend, and bring him out of the shadow.

With that said, the prophet transformed back into a raven and flew away. As he left, Jaina could feel the turmoil that was suddenly brewing within her. _I don't know what to think anymore,_ she thought, _do I love Arthas enough to chase him to Northrend? And if so, how can I convince him not to follow on the path he laid for himself? _Coming to a decision, Jaina mounted her horse and rode to Southshore, where she had a fleet of eight ships waiting. Boarding the _Wavecutter_, Jaina told the captain to have the fleet set a course for Northrend.

Northrend's Southern Coast

The cold was nearly unbearable, but Arthas was past caring if he froze to death. All he cared about was hunting down Mal'Ganis and making him pay for all the atrocities that Lordaeron suffered because of the demon. Even after Captain Falric advised Arthas to warm himself by the campfire that his men built, the Crown Prince remained solitary. Eventually, fatigue got to him, and Arthas ordered the men to set up a watch schedule with shifts changing every four hours. Tomorrow, he said, they would set out to build an appropriate base camp. Later that night, memories of the culling of Stratholme flooded Arthas' subconscious, causing him to wake in a cold sweat. _I did what needed to be done at Stratholme,_ Arthas silently told himself,_ if I didn't, all of northeastern Lordaeron would have been lost to the plague; eventually Quel'Thalas would have been threatened by the plague._ However, Arthas did not know that he and his men weren't the only Alliance presence in Northrend. The next day, as Arthas and his army moved on to build a proper base camp, they came under attack from dwarven riflemen. Surprised that there were dwarves in Northrend, Arthas tried to find out who was leading them. The answer would leave him even more shocked.

Arthas: Which one of you dwarves is the leader?

Muradin: Tha would be me, laddie. Damn, boy. It's good ta see ye, lad.

Arthas: Muradin? Muradin Bronzebeard?

Muradin: Aye, the very one and only.

Arthas: I'm honestly amazed you're here, Muradin. It's good to see you.

Muradin: Likewise, lad. Ye've grown quite a bit since I last saw ye.

Arthas: And you haven't changed at all, old friend.

Muradin: I never thought you would be the one to come to our rescue, lad.

Arthas: Rescue?

Muradin: Aye, we came here to recover Frostmourne, but the closer we came to findin' the waygate, the more undead we encountered...

Arthas: Well then, let's go show those rotting bastards what happens when you pick a fight with a son of Ironforge and a son of Lordaeron!

After conversing with Muradin, Arthas told a detachment of his troops that they would accompany Muradin and his dwarves to deal with the undead that were nearby. Along the way, Arthas filled Muradin in on what happened in Lordaeron since the dwarf had been gone. Saddened by the news Arthas brought him, the aging Bronzebeard did what he could to console Arthas.

Muradin: Ya din' have another choice, lad. Ye did what ye needed to do to protect the parts of Lordaeron tha weren't infected.

Arthas: I know, I just wish that Uther and Jaina knew that as well.

Muradin: Give it time, lad. They'll forgive ye in time.

Arthas: I hope you're right.

Comforted by Muradin's words, Arthas took the lead of the group with his mentor and friend. When they reached the undead base, they were able to achieve complete surprise and soon had the entire base wiped off the map. However, much to Arthas' frustration, Mal'Ganis was nowhere to be seen. His anger getting the better of him, Arthas taunted the demon to show himself.

Arthas: Show yourself, coward! I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth if I have to. Do you hear me? _To the ends of the earth!_

Unbeknownst to Arthas, a shade that Mal'Ganis sent to tail Muradin's dwarves heard every word. It then reported to Mal'Ganis, who was pleased that Arthas had so willingly taken the bait. _Soon, Prince Arthas,_ the dreadlord silently contemplated,_ you will be under the control of the Scourge; and then, you will bring your beloved homeland to its knees._

* * *

There it is, the third chapter. Sorry it took so long, I promise that updates will come more often.

Once again, praise or flame, it matters not to me.


	4. Frostmourne

_Chapter four covers Arthas and Muradin finding Frostmourne, but Arthas does not fall for Mal'Ganis' trap and pick up the blade. Who would be able to pull Arthas out of the shadow like this?  
_

"Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power." -Abraham Lincoln

Summary: Arthas travels to Northrend and then discovers Muradin Bronzebeard to have also made an expedition to the frozen north. Unknown to Arthas, Jaina follows him with eight ships after the culling of Stratholme.

Also, while it is not mentioned, a voice begins speaking to Lieutenant Marwyn.

Note: Arthas will not become Ner'zhul's champion, but I will not spill beans on who is.

* * *

Chapter IV: Frostmourne

_Soon, Prince Arthas,_ Mal'Ganis silently contemplated,_ you will be under the control of the Scourge; and then, you will bring your beloved homeland to its knees. _The dreadlord was pleased he had been able to consistently bring Arthas ever so close to corruption. However, the demon did not know that Jaina Proudmoore had just landed in Northrend with eight ships to stop the young prince. Meanwhile, Arthas and Muradin were well on their way to where Frostmourne was hidden. However, as they neared Drak'Tharon Keep, Mal'Ganis appeared and foretold Arthas' death.

Mal'Ganis: The Dark Lord said you would come! This is where your journey ends..._boy_. Trapped and freezing at the roof of the world, with only death to sing the tale of your doom!

Arthas: You sound a little too confident, demon slime. Especially with the way you ran off like a coward at Stratholme.

Mal'Ganis: That may be, but now, you will finally fall to the power of the Scourge.

Arthas: Over my dead body. I will _never_ join the Scourge!

Muradin: Why don't ye show yerself an' fight like a man, instead of runnin' around like nothin' but a damn coward!

Mal'Ganis: In due time, dwarf. However, you will not live to see that moment.

With that death threat, Mal'Ganis once again disappeared into the freezing winds of the north. Furious, Arthas orders his men to press on. Muradin then starts to see the changes that everyone in Lordaeron saw in Arthas. _By Madoran's beard, _Muradin thought, _the poor lad hasn't been himself for some time now. How is it that I am only seeing this now? _The aging Bronzebeard then made a mental note to talk to Arthas and find out why the young prince has so drastically changed in behavior. As though Arthas knew what Muradin was thinking, he took the dwarf aside after calling for the men to stop and rest.

Arthas: Look, Muradin. I know that you thought I came to rescue you, but to be honest, I'm not. I came here to put an end to Mal'Ganis for everything that cowardly dog did to my homeland.

Muradin: I figgered as much, lad. But tha doesn't explain why ye're actin' like an entirely different person.

Arthas: Spare me, Muradin. You weren't there to see what Mal'Ganis did to my homeland. Telling you about it is one thing, but actually seeing it...you never know what it's like to feel so incapable of protecting your people until you actually watch your subjects being slaughtered like cattle.

Muradin: Lad, listen ta yerself. This is not the Arthas I watched grow into a strong, confident paladin. The Arthas I knew was witty and could dish out punishment like he got it. This...this is like I never knew ya, lad. What's happenin' to ya, Arthas? Is vengeance all that's important to ya?

Arthas: No, Muradin. Vengeance is not all that's important to me. Getting justice for my people is.

With that, Arthas turned to his men and told them to be ready to move out soon. Muradin once again contemplated how far gone Arthas seemed to be. _Even after talking to the lad made him seem so alien, _the Prince of Ironforge told himself, _the lad's changed so much...it's like talking to a complete stranger. _Soon after, Arthas, Muradin, and the rest of the troops found an appropriate spot to set up a base camp. Three days later, an Alliance emissary came to Arthas' camp while he was out on a scouting mission. Luc Valonforth, however, was there to receive the message.

Emissary: Where is Prince Arthas? I have urgent news from Lordaeron that he must hear.

Captain Valonforth: I'm sorry emissary the prince is away on an errand. What brings you to this desolate place?

Emissary: By royal edict, you men are ordered to return to Lordaeron immediately. Lord Uther has convinced the king to recall this expedition.

Captain Valonforth: We're to just pick up and leave?

Emissary: That's correct. My men report that the roads from here to the shore are held by the undead. You'll have to find an alternate route to your ships.

Captain Valonforth: To hell with the undead! We'll cut our way through the woods, men!

As the emissary and Valonforth's men leave the camp, Arthas and Muradin return with the scouting party. When the prince sees that the guards abandoned their posts, anger begins to well up within him. Walking straight up to Valonforth, Arthas angrily questions him.

Arthas: Captain, why are the guards not at their posts?

Captain Valonforth: Well, milord, your father had our troops recalled at Lord Uther's request.

Arthas: Uther had my troops recalled? Damn it! If my warriors abandon me, I'll never be able to defeat Mal'Ganis. The ships must be burned before the men reach the shore.

Muradin: Isn't that a bit much lad?

Arthas: Burned down to their very frames! No one goes home until our job here is done!

Captain Falric: My lord, burning our ships will leave us with no means of returning when our mission is complete.

Muradin: Falric's got a point, lad. Do ya remember anythin' I taught ye at all?

Arthas: Spare me the lecture, Muradin. The longer we wait here, the closer we'll be to being even more outnumbered and without supplies.

Muradin: Alright, lad. Let's get a move on then.

As Arthas and Muradin left to burn the fleet, Falric made sure that nobody else would leave their posts before following his prince. Along the way, the troupe discovered a group of indigenous mercenaries that offered their services to the prince. With the mercenaries' help, Arthas was able to get to his ships and burn them before his men could board them and leave for Lordaeron. However, after the fleet was set aflame, to ensure his troops' loyalty, Arthas accused the mercenaries he hired of burning the ships, and promptly ordered them killed. Muradin watched the whole ordeal in disgust. An hour later, one of Jaina's scouts reported the incident to her. Appalled that Arthas would even consider doing such a thing, Jaina became even more determined to make sure Arthas did not fall any farther. Muradin later confronted the prince, and angrily rebuked him for his actions.

Muradin: You lied to your men and betrayed the mercenaries who fought for you. What's happenin' to ya, Arthas? Is vengeance all that's important to you?

Arthas: Spare me, Muradin. You weren't there to see what Mal'Ganis did to my homeland. He _will _pay for what he did to my people. I'll see to it, even if it kills me.

Muradin: So vengeance _is _the only thing that drives you now. How can you so easily turn your back on everything you once stood for? Your behavior is not exactly a prime example of what a paladin works for. Was Uther a fool for training you? Was I a fool for training you? Open your eyes and see what you're turnin' into, lad!

Arthas: No, Muradin. You're a fool for trying to see me as a threat to Lordaeron. I thought you understood what I had to do...what I still have to do, to ensure the safety of my kingdom.

_So the leopard finally reveals his spots, _Muradin thought, _the lad's afraid that if he doesn't destroy Mal'Ganis, he'll have nothing but ashes to rule over. Doesn't he realize that he'd be no better than Mal'Ganis if he stays his course? Why did I not see this sooner? _A thousand questions now ran through the Bronzebeard's mind: who can he find to help Arthas; who would listen; should he even care that Arthas was getting close to falling to pieces? Unfortunately, Muradin would have to wait for answers as a runner came saying that the base was under Scourge attack. Looking to Muradin, Arthas asked if the dwarf would help him find Frostmourne and end the threat Mal'Ganis posed to Lordaeron. Seeing no other choice, Muradin agreed to help the prince, not knowing that if he did, Arthas would damn himself to the darkest of fates. As they found and used the waygate to Frostmourne's resting place, they were encountered by a shadowy revenant that said they would not pass. After killing the Guardian, it made one last plea for Arthas and Muradin to turn back.

The Guardian: Turn away...before it's...too late.

Arthas: Still trying to protect the sword, are you?

The Guardian: No... trying to protect _you_... from _it_.

Arthas: Behold, Muradin. Our salvation, Frostmourne.

Muradin: Hold lad, there's an inscription on the dais. It's written in Kalimag, the elemental language. It says, _"Whomsoever takes up this blade shall wield power eternal. Just as the blade rends flesh, so too must power scar the spirit."_ Oh, I should have known. The blade is cursed! Let's get the hell out of here!

Arthas: I would gladly bear any curse to save my homeland.

Muradin: Leave it be, Arthas. Forget this business and lead your men home!

Arthas: Damn the men! Nothing will stop me from having my revenge, old friend. Not even you. Now, I call out to the spirits of this place. I will give any thing or pay any price, if only you will let me save my people.

As soon as Arthas spoke those words, the ice encasing Frostmourne shattered. The cavern instantly dropped twenty degrees in temperature, leaving Arthas slightly shivering. Muradin, however, was struck by a large shard of ice in the chest, immediately falling unconscious. Arthas moved to help Muradin, but then the voice of Frostmourne began to call to him. The prince moved towards the blade and reached for it, only for a massive fireball to suddenly blast the sword fifty feet from him. The sudden change in temperature left Arthas stunned for a short time, and when he recovered, he demanded to know who threw the fireball. After no answer came, Arthas began to move towards Frostmourne's new location in the cavern. Not knowing that Jaina was close by, he nearly reached the runeblade when Jaina appeared suddenly and caught him completely off-guard.

Arthas: Jaina? What are you-

He barely finished his question before Jaina wrapped Arthas in a tight hug and sent him on the ground flat on his back.

Jaina: Thank the Light I stopped you in time, Arthas! I was worried I was too late.

Arthas: What the hell is going on? How did you get to Northrend, Jaina? I thought you refused to come here, and yet, here you are. Why the sudden change of heart?

Not budging from where she lay, Jaina gave him an answer.

Jaina: Do you remember that prophet that you met on the way to Stratholme?

Arthas: What does that rambling madman have to do with you being here?

Jaina: He came to me after you burned Stratholme to the ground, saying that you would only find death here. I couldn't live with myself if you died, Arthas.

Not knowing what to expect next, Arthas tried to get up, only to have Jaina keep him pinned to the ground.

Arthas: Jaina, please let me up. My people are dying, and the only way I can save them is by taking up Frostmourne.

Jaina: You're wrong, Arthas. Taking up that blade will do more harm than good.

Arthas: Why do you care so much, Jaina? You turned your back on me at Stratholme, and now you tackle me here, all to prevent me from avenging the deaths of my people at the hands of the coward Mal'Ganis?

Jaina: Arthas...I love you, that's why I care if you take up Frostmourne. You don't know what curse Frostmourne has on it. After you destroyed Stratholme, the prophet came to me and gave me a vision of what would happen if you picked up Frostmourne. If you do, you'll become the very thing you swore to destroy.

Arthas: Preposterous! I would never become like Mal'Ganis!

Jaina: You wouldn't have any choice if you did pick up the blade! It is far more powerful than you think, Arthas!

Arthas: I would gladly bear whatever curse Frostmourne has if it means that Lordaeron is safe!

Prophet: Even if it cost you your soul?

Startled by the third voice, both Arthas and Jaina quickly sit up and turn to the speaker. While Jaina is not surprised on who arrived, Arthas was.

Arthas: What the hell are you doing here?

Prophet: Helping the young sorceress save you from the darkest of fates, young prince.

_What the hell does that mean?_ Arthas wondered, _How bad would it be if I took Frostmourne up? Would it even matter? Is this just some crackpot scheme to impede me from saving my homeland?_

Jaina: It's good you've come, prophet. But tell me, who are you exactly?

Prophet: I'm afraid I cannot answer that just yet, young Jaina. I will tell you in due time, but now, we must focus on bringing the young prince out from the shadow that has gripped his soul.

Arthas: You said that if I took up Frostmourne, it would cost me my soul. What did you mean by that?

Prophet: It will take time to give the full history of the blade in question, young prince. Time we currently do not have. However, if you're willing, I will tell you what I can.

Arthas: Enough of this nonsense. I came here to save Lordaeron, and there is nothing you can tell me that will change my mind!

With those words, Arthas got up to retrieve Frostmourne. However, before he got ten feet from the blade, Jaina ran up to him. Whirling around to rebuke her, he didn't expect Jaina do what happened next: she kissed him on the lips. Too startled to do or say anything, Arthas soon lost himself in the kiss. Soon, he was returning the kiss with one of his own. For ten minutes, Jaina kept Arthas in her embrace. After what seemed like hours, they finally came apart. Thankfully, Arthas had pushed all thoughts of Frostmourne out of his mind. Walking back to the prophet with Jaina, he motioned for everyone to sit down.

Arthas: My apologies, good prophet. I had been so obsessed with bringing down Mal'Ganis that I wasn't thinking straight. Please, tell me what you know, and I will listen.

Prophet: Good to hear, young prince. Allow me to express my gratitude for listening to reason.

Arthas: Any time.

Prophet: Now, Frostmourne was forged by a race of demons known as the Nathrezim. You may know them as dreadlords. Ten thousand years ago, an army of demons called the Burning Legion tried to invade Azeroth. While it failed, the demons spent centuries regrouping under the command of Archimonde the Defiler and Kil'jaden the Deceiver. Twice more they tried to enter our world, but this time, they used the orcs of Draenor as their pawns. The orcs succeeded in destroying the human kingdom of Stormwind, which you both already know. However, as the leader of the Horde, Gul'Dan, tried to acquire more power, he set off a power struggle that led to the Horde's defeat and internment; which again, you already know. Unfazed, the demons agreed that they needed a more unified force to crush humanity.

Arthas: The Scourge.

Prophet: Correct. The demon lord Kil'jaden created the Scourge after taking the soul of the orc shaman Ner'zhul and imprisoning him in ice collected from the heart of the Twisting Nether. Then, Kil'jaden sent Ner'zhul to Azeroth, where he landed on the Icecrown Glacier. There, Ner'zhul became the Lich King, a spirit whose consciousness expanded ten thousand times over. He built an army of undead and conquered Northrend for himself. To contain him, the dreadlords forged a magical suit of armor and the runeblade Frostmourne. However, Ner'zhul has grown tired of being a pet to the Legion, and planned to break free. He called to the darkest souls in Lordaeron to see who would pledge themselves to his service. The one who answered was a mage called Kel'Thuzad. Empowered by the Lich King, Kel'Thuzad formed an organization of like-minded mages and called it the Cult of the Damned. It was Kel'Thuzad and his cult that released the plague upon Lordaeron. Ner'zhul knew that you, Prince Arthas, would kill Kel'Thuzad. He also knew that Mal'Ganis planned to corrupt you by goading you here to Northrend. You see, this whole ordeal was planned: the Plague, Hearthglen, Stratholme, the expedition north, and finally, Frostmourne.

Jaina: Wait, this whole thing was planned?

Prophet: Yes. Ner'zhul thrust the blade from him waiting for the time when his champion would come and claim the runeblade. His intended champion was you, young prince.

_By all that is holy,_ Arthas thought as he mulled over the information,_ this Lich King was counting on the fact I'd take up his blade. _

Arthas: What was the curse placed on Frostmourne? I find this whole thing disturbing.

Prophet: The curse on Frostmourne allows it to steal the soul of anyone it comes in contact with. If you had taken the blade, your soul would have been the first to be claimed. Then, you would transformed into the very evil you have been trying so hard to vanquish. That is all you need to know, now return to your homeland and warn them of the Scourge. They will assault the heart of your land soon. Gather as many people as possible, then sail west to Kalimdor. I will explain more to you then. For now, I must go. Farewell.

Arthas: Go with the Light.

With that, the prophet transformed into a raven and flew away. Soon after, Arthas and Jaina stood up.

Jaina: Now, Arthas. Let's focus on getting out of Northrend alive.

Arthas: Agreed.

After their exchange, Arthas and Jaina began to leave when Arthas stopped and placed Muradin's unconscious form over his right shoulder. Soon after, they left the cavern and went back to Arthas' base. However, they didn't know that Lieutenant Marwyn had followed them, and at seeing the blade, he walked over and picked it up. Unlike Arthas or Jaina, though, he did not return to the base; instead, he went to eliminate Mal'Ganis.

* * *

_Chapter four is done! Enjoy, and as always, praise or flame, it matters not to me._


	5. Return to Lordaeron

_Brief Summary of last Chapter: Arthas went to Northrend, found Muradin Bronzebeard and Frostmourne, Jaina stopped Arthas from becoming the Lich King's champion; Marwyn takes up Frostmourne and vanishes._

Chapter five will cover Arthas' return home. Some Arthas/Jaina romance, and a few other surprises.

* * *

Chapter V: Return to Lordaeron

Dragonblight, Northrend

Arthas and Jaina returned to his base just as another wave of undead hit. Realizing that the men needed help, Arthas gently placed an unconscious Muradin Bronzebeard near the medical tent, where a healer immediately began tending to the dwarf. Arthas then looked for the most desperate fighting between his men and the undead. He soon found it: Captain Falric and two footmen trying to fend off thirty ghouls. Charging Light's Vengeance with holy power, Arthas strode directly into the middle of the fighting and smashed his hammer down, killing half of the undead that were in the group. Jaina began lending her aid to her fellow mages and some riflemen. After about a half-hour, there was a break in the fighting, which Falric capitalized upon to talk to Arthas. One of the footmen followed him as Falric approached Arthas.

Falric: Prince Arthas, where is Lord Muradin? We can't hold out for much longer.

Arthas: Muradin is wounded and unable to fight at this time. How bad were we hit, and how much longer can we hold this position?

Falric: Most of our men are either badly wounded from the first attack wave, or starting to show signs of frostbite. And that's the good news!

Arthas: What's the bad news?

Falric: Marwyn's gone missing. He followed you and Lord Muradin through the waygate, but he hasn't returned. I assume you and Lord Muradin found the blade?

Arthas: Yes, we found Frostmourne, but it was more trouble than it's worth. This development with Marwyn can't be good.

Falric: Agreed. However, we must fortify our position. I would say that we can repel at least three more waves of undead before we're overrun.

Footman: If I may, sir, I have an idea on how to better defend ourselves.

Falric: What do you have in mind, soldier?

Footman: If we fortify the mountain pass we came through, we can force them into a bottleneck, and if we place our spellcasters and riflemen on the ridges surrounding the pass, we can pick them gradually as they move to attack.

Arthas: That is a sound plan. What is your name, footman, so I can commend you properly?

Footman: Thassarian, son of Killoren and Vivian.

Arthas: It is a pleasure meeting you, Thassarian. And as a reward for your quick thinking, I shall promote you to the rank of Sergeant. Go now and build your squad.

Thassarian: Right away, my lord!

With that done, Thassarian immediately sped off to form his squad. As Thassarian left, Jaina came forward, much to Falric's surprise. Looking to Arthas, he saw that the prince was glad she came. Wanting answers, the captain asked about what was on his mind.

Falric: My lord, what is Lady Proudmoore doing here? I thought she wanted nothing to do with Northrend.

Arthas: Jaina came to stop me from falling into a trap. This whole campaign was set up, Captain. Mal'Ganis was merely testing me, attempting to turn me against you and Lordaeron.

Falric: That pathetic bastard will pay for that. Do you think he may have gotten to Marwyn?

Arthas: Possibly, but we need to find a way off Northrend.

Falric: That's impossible, my lord. Remember, our ships were burned to the bottom of the bay we landed in.

Jaina: Relax, Captain. I brought eight ships with me. We can get this whole expedition off Northrend, but we must make haste.

Arthas: Agreed.

Falric: Well then, what are our orders, sir?

Arthas: Tell the men to break down camp. We'll use this break in fighting to make a run for the fleet. Tell the healers to prepare the wounded for transport.

Jaina: Arthas, wait. With some assistance, I can conjure a portal the entire expedition can take to the ships.

Arthas: Much better idea. Alright, Falric. Tell the men to prepare for teleportation.

Falric: Right away, sir!

Falric then took off to carry out his orders. Jaina looked on, impressed with the man's efficiency. Afterwords, Arthas and Jaina went together to the base proper. Just as the portal opened, the undead attacked again. This time, Mal'Ganis himself led the attack. Knowing that Jaina would need time, Arthas told the men he would distract the Scourge long enough for them to escape. Jaina objected, but soon saw the logic to Arthas' plan. The prince would blind all of the undead with a massive discharge of holy magic, then jump through the portal as it closed. The plan went off without a hitch, Arthas was able to both disorient and destroy ninety percent of Mal'Ganis' forces, and severely cripple the dreadlord. Then, just as the portal closed, Arthas jumped in. Furious, Mal'Ganis tried to re-open the portal, but it was too late. The Crown Prince of Lordaeron had slipped through his fingers. Unknown to both groups, Marwyn walked right up to the dreadlord brandishing Frostmourne, and impaled the demon on the blade, killing him.

On the Frozen Sea, then Lordaeron

Arthas and Jaina were able to get the entire expedition that went with Arthas, and all of Jaina's men. The run for the ships had wounded some of the men, but other than that, no one was lost. The prince and Jaina boarded the _Wavecutter_, which immediately took the lead in leaving the frozen continent. The return to Lordaeron would take at least three weeks. However, when they were two days from landing back in Lordaeron, Captain Falric made some unpleasant discoveries. He immediately informed both Arthas and Jaina, who had taken the time to rekindle their relationship. They seemed to know that Falric was the bearer of bad news, and encouraged him to tell them. What they found out was indeed _very_ bad news.

Falric: I'm sorry to interrupt, my prince, but there have been some unfortunate discoveries.

Arthas: And what would those be?

Falric: Most of our troops are accounted for, with the exception of Captain Luc Valonforth, two squads of footmen, a dwarven rifle team, Lieutenant Marwyn, and one squad of spellcasters.

Jaina: Is anyone else missing, Captain?

Falric: No, milady, the only ones missing are the ones I have just mentioned.

Arthas: This is a disturbing development, thank you for finding out this information, Captain. When we return, I'll try and see if I can't get you a promotion. You've earned it.

Falric: Thank you, my lord. I am honored.

Arthas: Now, we are nearly home. When we return, allow the men to return to their families and rest. We have a big day when we land.

Falric: Indeed we do, milord.

Jaina: What will you tell your father, Arthas? You know he'll want an explanation on why you took the royal fleet, as well as why you destroyed Stratholme.

Arthas: I know, Jaina. And I will tell him the truth. He deserves nothing less.

Falric: Even the expedition to Northrend to be a trap?

Arthas: Well, Father will know what he needs to know. I will warn about the Scourge coming back to finish the job, Stratholme, and about Marwyn and the other missing men.

Falric: Very well, my prince.

When the fleet landed in Lordaeron two days later, Arthas explained to all of his men everything that had happened and will happen soon. He explained how the entire campaign had been set up to corrupt the prince and destroy Lordaeron, with Arthas spearheading the Scourge's plans. Soon, after the ships had dropped anchor, the expeditionary force disembarked and headed for Lordaeron City. Arthas was given a hero's welcome upon entering the city. With Jaina and Falric at his side, Arthas went straight to the imperial chamber to report to his father, Terenas Menethil II. Striding into the center of the circular chamber, Arthas knelt before his father. The elder Menethil gazed lovingly at his only son. The old king soon rose to address his son.

Terenas: I'm glad to see you home alive and well, my son.

Arthas: It is good to be home, Father.

Terenas: However, we have some urgent matters to attend to. First off, I would like to know why you dismissed Lord Uther and the rest of the Silver Hand when you destroyed Stratholme.

Arthas: After the attack on Hearthglen, I made the discovery that the plague turned anyone infected with it into the undead. When I found out that the infected grain had been distributed among Stratholme's population, my fear got the better of me and I ordered the city purged. When Uther heard me give the order, he was horrified and refused to obey the command. However, if I had not purged Stratholme, the disease would have spread to the rest of the villages in northeastern Lordaeron, and possibly Quel'Thalas as well. I dismissed Uther and his Silver Hand because I was afraid that they would rather let the infected villagers become slaves to the Scourge than help me put them out of their misery. However, when I arrived at the city, I learned that one-third of Stratholme's population had not eaten the infected grain, and had been evacuated from the area to safer towns like Andorhal, Hearthglen, or even here in the capital city.

Terenas: I see. Who told you about the uninfected villagers, my son?

Arthas: Leonais Frostwind, High General of the Nineteenth Legion.

Terenas: Indeed. You should know that High General Frostwind is here in the capital city. He came to me and gave me a report on the everything that happened. Your statements confirm his report, and for that, I believe that you are telling the truth, my boy.

Terenas: Now, I am certain that you and your men are exhausted from your expedition. But tell me, what happened in the frozen north?

Arthas: My men and I arrived at Northrend safely. While searching for a proper site to build a base camp, we came under attack by dwarves from the Explorers' Guild. They were led by Muradin Bronzebeard, who had taken the expedition to Northrend looking for a runeblade named Frostmourne. With my help, Muradin found the blade, but we soon found the blade to be cursed. Intending to use the blade against the Scourge, I released the weapon, and Muradin was struck by a rogue ice shard. As far as I know, he is still unconscious from the ordeal. While I hope that he survives, I can't help but fear the worst for Muradin.

Terenas: That is unfortunate. What of this runeblade?

Arthas: I was persuaded otherwise from taking the blade by Jaina. However, as I found out from Captain Falric, Marwyn followed Muradin and myself to Frostmourne's location, where I believe he took the blade and disappeared. Also, just before we returned, Falric made the discovery that Captain Valonforth, two squads of footmen, a dwarven rifle team, and a squad of spellcasters had also gone missing. Other than that, with Jaina's help, I was able to get all of my men off Northrend with no other losses.

Terenas: Very good, my son. Now that you have filled in the missing pieces of the puzzle, do you have anything else to add?

Arthas: Unfortunately, yes, Father, I do. As we were leaving Northrend, I saw the undead preparing to build a fleet to invade Lordaeron directly. If we are to have any chance of surviving, we must evacuate Lordaeron.

Terenas: Where could we go, my son? If you remember correctly, there are not many places where we can safely take our people.

Arthas: Actually, there is. Father, you can take half of the kingdom to Stormwind. I'm sure that Varian will grant you refuge. I will take the other half west to Kalimdor.

Terenas: If you believe that this course is the best one to take, then I will support your decision. Now, go my son, we have much to do.

Arthas: Light be with you, Father.

Terenas: And with you as well, my son.

With that, Arthas rose and led Jaina and Falric out of the imperial chamber. With Arthas' permission, Falric left to reconnect with his family in Brill. Jaina went to Dalaran to tell Archmage Antonidas of the situation. Arthas then took the time to apologize to Uther, who forgave the prince for his actions, saying that he knew Arthas was just afraid and frustrated at being unable to effectively defend Lordaeron from the plague. Later, Arthas went and secretly made a purchase to surprise Jaina when she returned. When she did, Arthas invited her to take a walk through the palace gardens. Halfway through their walk, Arthas asked Jaina to take a seat on a nearby bench. His next moves left Jaina speechless. He knelt before her, and asked one question while taking a ring out of his pocket.

Arthas: Look, Jaina. You have been the only person that truly understood me. Also, I love you dearly. So I have one question to ask you: Lady Jaina Proudmoore, will you marry me?

Jaina (happily sobbing): ...Yes, I'll marry you, Arthas.

When she accepted, Arthas gently slid the diamond ring onto the ring finger on Jaina's right hand. As soon as he did, Jaina grabbed him in a tight hug. They kissed each other, then Arthas helped Jaina compose herself. When she asked when Arthas would tell his father, he told her he'd tell Terenas tonight. True to his word, that night, Arthas spoke to his father in private, and with Jaina beside him, Arthas asked for Terenas' blessing and that he asked Jaina to marry him. The aging king gladly gave the young couple his blessing, advising Arthas to take very good care of Jaina, and always be there for her. Terenas then told Arthas to get some rest, since they had much work to do tomorrow. What they didn't know that Marwyn was well on his way to Lordaeron, and at the head of an army of undead, bent on Lordaeron's destruction.


	6. Fall of Lordaeron

_The story so far: Arthas has culled Stratholme, gone to Northrend, found Muradin and Frostmourne. Jaina followed him to Northrend and stopped Arthas from taking up Frostmourne. Later, with Jaina's help, Arthas managed to get most of his expedition home. Lieutenant Marwyn had followed Arthas and Muradin to Frostmourne, picked up the blade, then went MIA. Later, Captain Falric discovered that Luc Valonforth, two squads of footmen, a squad of riflemen, and a squad of spellcasters went MIA as well. Arthas reported to his father, King Terenas Menethil II, and then secretly purchased an engagement ring after delivering a warning of undead invasion. Afterward, Arthas invited Jaina to take a walk through the palace gardens, where he proposed to her. Jaina accepts, and then Terenas gives the newly reconnected couple his blessing.  
_

Author's Note: I do not own Warcraft, or any other games in the franchise.

* * *

Chapter VI: Fall of Lordaeron

Arthas awoke to the sound of Jaina getting dressed. His memory slowly came back to him, he and Jaina had made love last night, and fell into a peaceful slumber. Still slightly groggy, Arthas slowly sat up and got his bearings. An hour later, the Crown Prince of Lordaeron was cleaned up and ready for the day ahead. The warning he had given the day before to his father had spread like a wildfire in the middle of summer. People became afraid that they wouldn't survive an undead invasion. Arthas was training with Muradin, who had made a full recovery from his wounds. About an hour into training, Arthas called for a stop as they had guests coming. One Arthas recognized immediately: Varian Wrynn, King of Stormwind, and another childhood friend of Arthas'. Varian had spent time in Lordaeron after the Orcish Horde had destroyed Stormwind in the First War. After the Second War, Stormwind had been retaken and rebuilt. However, when the Stonemasons' Guild went to Varian demanding payment for their services. When Varian failed to convince the nobles in the House of Lords to pay the guild, the Stonemasons rioted, which resulted in the accidental death of Varian's young wife, Tiffin. Since the riot, the Stonemasons became a criminal organization called the Defias Brotherhood. They are now trying to punish Stormwind for their mistreatment by strangling the kingdom for resources. The other man Arthas didn't know, but recognized him as a fellow paladin from his armor. His name: Kraeden Lightwood, Highlord of the Lordaeron Twenty-Seventh Legion. Lightwood had served in the same unit as Leonais Frostwind, but commanded a different regiment. Seeing Arthas, he immediately snapped a crisp military salute. Arthas returned the salute, and then began to speaking to the both of them.

Arthas: Hello, Varian. It's good to see you again, old friend.

Varian: You too, Arthas. It's been too long.

Kraeden: Highlord Kraeden Lightwood at your service, my lord.

Arthas: No need for formalities, Highlord. Please, call me Arthas.

Kraeden: As you wish, Arthas.

Varian: So, you must know why I'm here, Arthas.

Arthas: I do. As you must have heard, Lordaeron is in danger of invasion by the Scourge. I proposed a plan to save as many people as possible to my father yesterday. He will lead half of the refugees to Stormwind, while Jaina and I take the other half to Kalimdor.

Varian: Is there nothing we can do to stop the undead?

Arthas: I'm afraid not. You see, Lieutenant Marwyn went missing in action after following Muradin and myself to a runeblade called Frostmourne. After I released it, Muradin fell unconscious. Jaina stopped me from falling into a trap, and then I believe Marwyn picked up the blade and disappeared. When we neared home, Falric noticed that Captain Valonforth, two squads of footmen, a squad of riflemen, and a squad of spellcasters went missing as well.

Kraeden: Hmm, that sounds suspicious. How close to Lordaeron were you when Captain Falric made this discovery?

Arthas: We were two days from landing in Lordaeron when Falric made the discovery.

Muradin: Aye, that does sound strange. How was a captain and a company of soldiers able to suddenly disappear like they were nothin'?

Kraeden: If I may venture a guess, I would say that Marwyn was able to convert Valonforth and the four squads of soldiers with Frostmourne.

Arthas: How do you know of Frostmourne, Kraeden?

Kraeden: My mentor, Gavinrad the Dire, made sure I knew of all cursed items. Frostmourne was among the cursed items listed. All I know of the blade is that it steals the souls of anyone and everyone it comes into contact with, the first soul claimed being that of its wielder. Whoever wields Frostmourne is granted immense power: they can resurrect fallen corpses to undeath, and they're connected to the original owner of the blade, the Lich King Ner'zhul.

Arthas: That is about what I know of the blade as well. It's good you had such a good mentor.

Kraeden: Don't thank me. Thank Gavinrad, he was the best mentor I ever had.

Arthas: I'll make sure I tell him that.

The conversation went on like this for twenty minutes. Afterward, Arthas, Varian, and Kraeden went to the imperial chamber for the important meeting that was about to take place. When they arrived, Arthas saw several familiar faces, as well as some unfamiliar ones. To his surprise, he saw Anasterian Sunstrider, High King of Quel'Thalas; Kael'Thas, Prince of Quel'Thalas; Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner; Bolvar Fordragon, Varian's chief adviser; Daelin Proudmoore, Grand Admiral of the Alliance (as well as Jaina's father); Uther; Terenas; and three of the four other original Silver Hand paladins: Saidan Dathrohan, Alexandros Mograine, and Gavinrad the Dire. Arthas also saw Jaina standing next to her father, Leo standing next to Uther, and a bishop by the looks of the man's robes. Closer inspection revealed him to be Alonsus Faol's successor: Archbishop Benedictus. Arthas took his place next to his father, while Varian took a seat next to Bolvar. Terenas called for silence in the chamber before he began speaking.

Terenas: We are gathered here today because of the threat that is looming above us all. Whether or not you know of this undead Scourge, you all surely have heard of the plague that has gripped the northlands.

Anasterian: I have heard rumors, but is it as bad you make it out to be?

Arthas: Indeed so, High King Sunstrider. Have you heard of Stratholme?

Anasterian: Aah, yes. To which I must ask: why did you destroy the city, Prince Arthas? Surely you should have harbored a measure of guilt for killing civilians.

Arthas: I regret having to kill the citizens of Stratholme, but they were infected with the plague. If I had done nothing, considering the proximity of Stratholme to your southern border, the disease would have spread into Quel'Thalas...and I know you would not have taken kindly to that, High King Sunstrider.

Anasterian: Point taken. However, with this invasion looming on Lordaeron's head, what precautions should my people take to protect themselves?

Arthas: If you receive any food shipments that seem suspicious, make sure they are screened, and if it is plagued, destroy it immediately. If all else fails, you will have to evacuate survivors, if there are any. I would recommend evacuating as many civilians as possible, leaving enough for military service or production of materials.

Kael'Thas: How can we trust you, young Menethil? You know nothing of High Elven magic, if this plague is in any way magical in nature, then our wards will detect it.

Terenas: I have no doubt that if the wards protecting your fair homeland detect the plague, then you will have plenty of time to react before it gets out of hand. Now, we are not here to start disputes over trust. We are here to address this problem. King Varian, would you be willing to accept refugees from Lordaeron in Stormwind?

Varian: Of course, King Terenas. If I can do anything to protect the people of Lordaeron, then I will do so. Your people will be welcome in my city.

Terenas: Excellent. Now, King Anasterian, if you have to evacuate your people, will you send your people to Kalimdor with my son and Jaina?

Anasterian: If it comes to that, yes. I will send the young Menethil and Lady Proudmoore refugees under Sylvanas Windrunner's authority. My son will almost certainly stay and fight.

Sylvanas: Indeed. I can also help Arthas and Jaina build a new home for our people when we land on Kalimdor's shores.

Jaina: Thank you, Sylvanas. Your help will be greatly appreciated.

Bolvar: If it is possible, when the Scourge arrives, we could mount an expedition to Northrend and hit them when they're weakest. We might even be able to secure territory there.

Daelin: Agreed. It would be better to take the fight to the enemy than sit here squabbling.

Uther: We do not know when they will come. If we attack Northrend before their forces have invaded, then we'll only add to their growing numbers. The last thing we need to do is feed the Scourge war machine. Remember, for every soldier we lose is one they gain.

Arthas: Uther's right. If we send men in and they're slaughtered, then we'll only be helping the Scourge instead of damaging them.

Gavinrad: Well said, lad. I will personally be accompanying you to Kalimdor. The sooner we get there, the faster we can end this. I have a feeling that the Scourge is not the only force we have to contend with.

Arthas: Your assistance will be most welcome, Gavinrad. Also, you could be right. Something seems out of place with demons working with the Scourge.

Saidan: Indeed so, young prince. You have spoken like a true paladin.

Arthas: Thank you, Lord Dathrohan.

The meeting continued for two more hours until the decision was made for Lordaeron, Quel'Thalas, Stromgarde, and Dalaran to evacuate their populations to either Stormwind or Kalimdor. Since Gilneas had isolated itself from the rest of the world behind the Greymane Wall, they had no say in the meeting. However, these plans would have to be accelerated as word of Scourge ships reached Lordaeron. Arthas was sparring with Varian while Sylvanas and Jaina watched when Falric burst in suddenly. Stopping the match, Arthas went up to the panting Marshal.

Arthas: Falric, what is it? Why are you out of breath?

Falric (panting): My lord... it's Marwyn... he's here.

Arthas: What? Quickly, lead the way, where's he going?

Falric: He's... headed... for the... imperial chamber. Your father... he's still inside!

With Falric leading the way, Arthas, Varian, Jaina, and Sylvanas following close behind. Arthas managed to reach the imperial chamber just as Marwyn was about to impale his father on Frostmourne. Shouting at Marwyn to pick on someone who could defend himself, the Prince of Lordaeron charged the former Lordaeron soldier. A desperate melee erupted soon after as everyone but Arthas, Marwyn, Falric, and Jaina cleared the imperial chamber. Arthas was able to keep Marwyn on his heels until Luc Valonforth stepped out of the shadows and shield-bashed him in the back. Recovering quickly, Arthas focused his attention on Valonforth, managing to subdue him just as Marwyn recovered. Whirling around, Arthas inadvertently left an opening that Marwyn took advantage of, by stabbing Arthas in the chest. Seeing his prince fall put Falric into a berserker rage, and he was able to subdue Marwyn and save his unconscious Prince. Telling Jaina that now would be a very good time to leave, Falric put Arthas over his shoulders and made a break for the entrance. Thankfully, Falric and Jaina were able to get everyone out of the capital city, and with zero losses to civilian numbers. Dathrohan and Terenas took their half of the kingdom south to sail for Stormwind, while Falric and Jaina taking their half toward their ships. However, the undead began to catch up to their group. Knowing that if the undead caught up to Arthas' half, they would butcher everyone, Leonais jumped off his horse and turned to face the incoming zombie horde. He was able to kill a full division and a half before he was killed by Valonforth. Leo's death ensured that the other survivors made it to the ships and set off for Kalimdor.

* * *

_The end of chapter six. Read and review, praise or flame, it matters not to me. _

_Now you know who the Lich King's champion is: Marwyn, with former Captain Valonforth as his second-in-command.  
_

_Stay tuned for chapter seven! Will Arthas survive Marwyn's stabbing, or will his wounds prove too great?  
_


	7. Kalimdor

_The Story so far: Stratholme has been destroyed. Arthas Menethil nearly fell into the Lich King's trap by taking up Frostmourne, only to be saved at the last minute by Jaina Proudmoore. Muradin Bronzebeard, who was knocked unconscious when Arthas released the runeblade, made a full recovery by their return to Lordaeron. Arthas explained his actions to his father, Terenas Menethil II, and why they were necessary to the kingdom's survival. However, that survival has been thrown into question as Marwyn, who went MIA after picking up Frostmourne, returned to assassinate Terenas. However, Arthas stopped him, and before the undead attacked, Marwyn stabbed his former prince in the chest with Frostmourne. As Arthas' life teeters on the edge of a knife, Jaina and newly-promoted Marshal Falric lead their half of Lordaeron's refugees to the ships that will take them to Kalimdor. When the Scourge gives chase, Leonais Frostwind sacrifices his life to ensure that they make it to the ships. But if Arthas does not survive the trip to Kalimdor, the refugees will lose hope in their struggle to rebuild. Jaina, now the prince's fiancé, struggles to save her soon-to-be husband. Only time will tell if Arthas survives the stab wound he received from Marwyn._

Author's Note: In this chapter of the story, Arthas will remain in a coma. Instead, it will focus on Jaina and how she will have to accept more responsibility until Arthas shows some change in his condition. Only her love for Arthas will keep her going, as there will be several instances where Jaina will come very close to giving up. Will she succeed, or will the pain of the possibility of Arthas dying be too much for her to bear?

* * *

Chapter VII: Kalimdor

The Great Sea

The waves pounded mercilessly against the _Wavecutter_'s hull. Most of the ship's crew, military or otherwise, are getting very uneasy. However, they have much bigger things to worry about. When the Scourge attacked the capital of Lordaeron, former Lieutenant Marwyn arrived with Frostmourne in his hands. Originally, his target was Terenas Menethil II, but Prince Arthas came to his father's defense. In the duel that followed, Arthas had unintentionally left an opening that Marwyn exploited by stabbing the twenty-five-year-old paladin in the chest. Now in a coma, Arthas' chances of survival are very close to slim or none. In the cabin that Arthas is now residing in, Jaina watches as a High Elf priest bombards her fiancé's body with healing magic. While she hopes that her childhood friend and lover survives, a small part of her can't help but fear that Arthas won't survive. _Hold on, my love, _Jaina silently said to Arthas, _please, don't leave me here alone. Your people need you, Arthas. I need you._

Priest: Don't worry, my lady. I'll take good care of Prince Arthas for you.

Jaina: I know you will... I'm just afraid that he won't make it.

Priest: Cheer up, Lady Proudmoore, have faith in the Light. It is not yet his time to leave this world. Love is a very powerful reason to remain alive.

Taking comfort in the priest's words, Jaina left to talk to Captain..._Marshal, _she corrected, Falric about what they will do when they reach Kalimdor. Jaina didn't know what to expect once they landed, but better safe than sorry. When she reached Falric, Jaina saw that he was talking to two other officers: Lieutenant-Commander Thassarian, since promoted for bravery and innovative tactics; and Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner, leader of the Quel'Thalas refugees. They were heatedly arguing over who would lead the Lordaeron refugees since Arthas was unable to do said task. However, as soon as the three of them saw Jaina, they immediately drop the conversation.

Sylvanas: I'm sorry, Lady Proudmoore. I didn't know you were there.

_At least she apologized, _Jaina told herself, the pain of Arthas possibly dying renewed itself with greater ferocity,_ I need to hold on long enough until Arthas comes through. If he does come through. _

Jaina: It's alright, Sylvanas. I'm not quite used to Arthas not being here to deal with these sort of things.

Falric: Have faith, milady. Prince Arthas won't go down without a fight. He'll make it. He needs to make it.

Thassarian: Our prince merely needs time to recover. He needs a reason to keep fighting. You, my lady, will give him a very strong reason to push on. If it had been you that was in the situation Arthas is now, he would not rest until you recovered. Have faith in him, my lady. Be strong, and never give up on him.

Jaina: Thank you both for your kind words. You're right, Thassarian, if I was in Arthas' place, he would not give up on me. I must do the same for him.

Sylvanas: He's a tough man, Jaina. Like Marshal Falric said, Arthas won't give up without a fight.

Jaina: I pray that he makes it. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

Jaina: What is the plan for when we make landfall?

Falric: My recommendation would be to drop anchor in a natural harbor, then fortify the area, and maybe build a settlement.

Sylvanas: I agree with Falric's suggestion, but I say that we also send out scouting parties to explore the outlying area for threats or resources.

Thassarian: I agree with the Ranger-General and Marshal Falric. I would also add that we should build outposts outside the initial settlement, and keep patrols around the area that we claim, however, we shouldn't spread ourselves too thin. If we do, we'll be vulnerable to attack if there are locals in Kalimdor.

Jaina: Very well. Marshal Falric, when we land on Kalimdor, take as many people as you need and build a settlement that has a natural harbor; Sylvanas, send out three scouting parties around the outlying area to ensure that the civilian settlers are safe; Thassarian, head five miles outside the initial settlement, and build three guard towers within one mile of the settlement at the closest.

Falric: It will be done, milady.

Sylvanas: I will scour the area with my scouts personally, we will make sure nothing is out there.

Thassarian: Right away, Lady Proudmoore. I'll get those outposts built in no time.

With that conversation done with, Jaina asked Falric to alleviate the fears of any refugees that surface. Then, she headed back to Arthas' cabin to check on how the healing sessions were coming around. Sadly, the priest reported no change in Arthas' condition, although his wounds were finally beginning to respond to the healing magic being constantly bombarded at the prince's unconscious form. Not willing to leave Arthas, fearing that he might suddenly die, Jaina remained by his side throughout the night. Further inspections of his stab wound showed that Marwyn had punctured one of Arthas' arteries, but missed his heart and lungs. About a week after the ships left Lordaeron, the priest had been able to stop Arthas' bleeding, but he warned Jaina that any sudden movements could reopen the wound, and then Arthas would hemorrhage and quite likely die. After two weeks of being healed, Arthas started showing signs if recovery: his skin tone became healthier, he didn't look as weak, and color began returning to his hair, which had turned snow white after Marwyn stabbed him. Not willing to leave Arthas, fearing that he might suddenly die or the treatments begin to reverse, Jaina would remain by his side every night, making sure he was still alright. She took Falric's, Sylavanas', and Thassarian's advice on dealing with Arthas not being able to help her by constantly making sure everyone on each of the eight ships was alright. Then, she would return to Arthas' bedside by nightfall. One week after Arthas started to show improvement, a lookout spotted land a few miles ahead of the _Wavecutter_, however, it was not Kalimdor, but a small island chain. Sylvanas spotted a small group of buildings and recognizes them to be troll in origin.

The Maelstrom

Jaina called for the fleet to stop, stating that it would be a good time to resupply and make any repairs if necessary. Sylvanas took one group of rangers out hunting to replenish the fleet's food supplies, while Thassarian took a group of footmen to gather materials to repair the _Fist of Vengeance_, which had taken minor damage when a storm had hit the fleet a few days ago. Restocking food supplies took about a day, and the _Fist of Vengeance_ was repaired in about three hours. They were moving again the next day. On the morning of their departure from the islands, Jaina is suddenly summoned to Arthas' cabin after he suddenly began to hemorrhage, leaving her afraid that he might die. Fortunately, the priest was able to stop the bleeding, and Jaina once again began hoping Arthas would wake up. However, she started making more regular visits to the cabin, looking at Arthas as if something might go wrong again or his condition worsened. Finally, after a month at sea, Thassarian spotted a large landmass ten miles away. Jaina sighed in relief, they finally made it to Kalimdor.

Dustwallow Marsh, Kalimdor

Jaina's fleet dropped anchor close to an island that had a natural harbor. Three days after they landed, Marshal Falric and Lieutenant Commander Thassarian took their respective groups to the mainland to begin building fortifications and a settlement. The next day, Sylvanas took her three scouting parties onto the mainland to ensure the area was safe. Then, Muradin took a team of dwarven engineers and began constructing a bridge to connect the island to the mainland, with Thassarian's men helping on the mainland. Within a week, a fledgeling city began to take shape. Jaina named the port town Theramore, and the island took the same name. Five days after Jaina named the town, construction was complete on both the town and the outposts Thassarian began building were completed. All the while, there was no change at all in Arthas' condition. This development left Jaina doubtful that Arthas would ever wake up, and she contemplated telling the priest to let Arthas go. However, she changed her mind once she got reports of Arthas showing greater improvement, strengthening her resolve and fueling her determination to find a way to awaken her love. Finally, after a month and a half of pain, close brushes with death, and Jaina about ready to abandon hope, Arthas finally emerged from his coma. However, he wasn't out of the woods yet. Frostmourne's wound left him severely weak, and he needed to rest before doing anything that required any sort of movement. Nevertheless, Jaina was overjoyed at seeing her fiance open his eyes for the first time since Lordaeron fell. Jaina spoke to the priest one night while Arthas slept peacefully.

Jaina: Thank you, priest. There were times when I thought he wouldn't make it, and every time he came close to losing what little life remained in him, you were always there to bring him back to the light.

Priest: I am ever at your service, Lady Proudmoore. Always remember: the Light always takes care of its champions. It was not yet Arthas' time to leave us, his work is not yet complete. I must take my leave for now, my lady, however, you are more than welcome to stay with him tonight. I'm sure Arthas would appreciate the company.

Jaina: I will stay with him tonight. Your constant vigil over Arthas gave me hope that he would survive, and now he's alive because of you.

Priest: You are too kind, my lady. I merely carried out the Light's will. Now, get some rest, you both will need it.

* * *

_Chapter seven is complete! You know the drill, please R&R. Whether it's praise or flame, it matters not to me. In later chapters, I will be needing extra OCs, particularly Horde characters. If you're interested, drop me a PM and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Until then, enjoy! _


	8. Closing Old Wounds, Tension Rises

_The Story So Far: Lordaeron has fallen to the Scourge, however thanks to a plan proposed by Arthas Menethil, most of Lordaeron's population was able to escape the kingdom. When Marwyn returned to Lordaeron with Frostmourne in hand, he tried to assassinate King Terenas. Fortunately for Marwyn, Arthas intervened, and after an intense fight with his prince, Marwyn stabbed Arthas in the chest. Immediately after, Arthas fell into a coma that lasted a month and a half. However, thanks to the constant vigil of a priest named Varonus Lightforest, Arthas made a full recovery. Now in Kalimdor, Arthas and his fiancé Jaina Proudmoore have to build a new home for their people, and that may be thrown into question when the Prophet arrives, or if he arrives. Will Arthas and Jaina be able to salvage their situation, or will all be lost?_

This chapter will be a three-part chapter: one part from the humans' and High Elves' perspective, one from the orcs', and one from a Night Elven perspective.

* * *

Chapter VIII: Closing Old Wounds, Tension Rises

Theramore

Two days after Arthas woke up from his coma, the prince was rested enough to carry on any duties that were required of him. Silently, he told himself that Jaina had handled the situation from when he first fell into his coma to now very well. _Normally, anyone in her situation would have snapped, or at least come close to it. _Arthas thought, _But Jaina must have had some encourag__ement__ to keep her going. __Well, at least Falric and Sylvanas helped her out when she needed it._ Just as he was mulling over the information Jaina had given him the night before, Sylvanas and Falric came up to Arthas. Their reactions were very different. _Finally, _Sylvanas thought,_ poor Jaina can rest a bit while Arthas does the lion's share of the leading. I wonder, though, is he completely out of the nightmare he must have endured while comatose? _Falric, on the other hand, wondered,_ Is Marwyn through with Arthas? Or, i_s _he going to find a way to infiltrate Stormwind or Theramore, and assassinate King Terenas, or will he finish the job with Prince Arthas? I am also concerned if Arthas falls back into a coma. How will Lady Proudmoore handle it if he's comatose again? _Looking at his comrades, Arthas could see the concern plastered on their faces. The way they looked at the prince made the lad think that they thought he might fall into a coma again. That slightly unnerved Arthas, but he didn't blame them. He also wanted to know how everyone was holding up since his coma, but saw no sign of Thassarian.

Arthas: Where's Thassarian? I thought he'd be in today.

Falric: I sent him out on patrol, my lord. While Thassarian is a capable leader, he also tends to obey orders unquestioningly. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, though. An obedient soldier is an outstanding soldier in my book.

Sylvanas: How are holding up, Arthas? Jaina had a very hard time keeping things together while you were in your coma. She nearly gave up a few times, especially after the priest watching over you reported you hemorrhaging a few times. At those points, Jaina came close to losing hope.

_I won't mention that she considered letting you go when your condition showed no change, _Sylvanas thought to herself. _She nearly broke from the strain, poor girl._

Arthas: I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. Jaina's very tired, so she's resting for now. She's earned it. How bad was it while I was in my coma?

Sylvanas: You don't want to know.  
Falric: You really don't, my lord.

Arthas: Very well, never mind. So, how goes construction? Have there been any encounters with locals, if there are any?

Falric: Thassarian's due to report soon, my lord. If his patrol encountered anything, he'll let us know.

Sylvanas: When I took my scouts out to check the area, we found no signs of other peoples, but many of my rangers got the feeling we were being watched.

Arthas: I only asked because if there are any locals, we could try and begin diplomatic relations with them.

Falric: Agreed, and here comes Thassarian. Lieutenant Commander, report.

Thassarian: My patrol was ambushed just as we were returning to Theramore, sir.

Falric: Orcs?

Thassarian: No, sir. Whatever hit us were too fast to be orcs. One of my men said he spotted purple-skinned elves, but nobody could validate that claim.

Sylvanas: Did you say "purple-skinned elves"? That's disturbing.

Thassarian: Yes I did, ma'am. May I ask why that is disturbing, Ranger-General?

Sylvanas: They're known as the Kaldorei, or "children of the stars" in their own language. They are the ancestors of my people.

Falric: Were you given any warning before they attacked?

Thassarian: No, sir. They came and attacked us without warning. Just as fast as they came, they were gone.

Arthas: Hit-and-run tactics. Did they say anything at all?

Thassarian: If they did, my prince, I didn't understand a single word.

_This is maddening, _Thassarian thought, _we had no problems until now. At least we know that there are natives to this land. And they seem extremely territorial._

_If the elves that attacked Thassarian are Kaldorei, _Sylvanas thought_, then an ambush is the least of our problems. The Kaldorei and the Quel'Dorei have some very bad blood between them.  
_

As the conversation came to a close, Sylvanas knew she had some serious problems if the natives found out about her people. _The Kaldorei absolutely despise arcane magic, if any High Elf or mage gets caught using arcane magic by the Kaldorei, there will be hell to pay_. _Hopefully, they haven't been holding a ten thousand-year grudge against us. They might be curious about humans, but High Elves are in a whole other can of worms._ The Ranger-General of Silvermoon knew that there would be blood in the water if the Kaldorei were trying to drive off invaders, and they saw any mages. Arthas watched Sylvanas closely, and could come to the conclusion that these native elves will probably not take kindly to seeing any arcane magic of any sort. However, they still had a duty to ensure the safety of the settlers.

Arthas: Thassarian, you will go back on patrol. If you are ambushed, you and your men have permission to defend yourselves. Do not attack unless you are attacked first.

Thassarian: I will go right away, my prince. Your orders will be followed to the letter.

Falric: Return after three hours. Don't be late!

Thassarian: Sir, yes sir!

Immediately after, Thassarian sped off to carry out his orders. Arthas then realized that Falric wasn't joking when he said Thassarian was an obedient soldier._ At least what Falric said wasn't an exaggeration. _Arthas thought, _Thassarian can still be useful, even if he wants to_ _lead. _What nobody else knew was that they weren't going to be the only ones dealing with Kalimdor's native population.

Off the coast of soon to be Durotar

Warchief Thrall was meditating when Grommash "Grom" Hellscream suddenly burst into the Warchief's private chambers. Disturbed that Grom didn't bother announcing his presence, Thrall wrapped up his meditation before addressing the chieftain of the Warsong Clan.

Thrall: What is it, Grom? This better be important.

Grom: Warchief, our lookouts have just spotted land. We will be landing soon.

Thrall: I figured as much, Grom. Will your clan be ready to scout out the area?

Grom: My clan will carry out your will as soon as possible, Warchief. However, the scouts I sent out earlier have returned. They report that there are humans here as well.

Thrall: What is your recommendation, Chieftain Hellscream?

Grom: I say we attack the humans before they have a chance to threaten us. Our people have suffered enough at the hands of those weak, honorless pigs!

Thrall: Not all humans are without honor, Grom. Surely you know of the human that Eitrigg befriended, or the human I personally composed a _lok'vadnod _for. Humans can be capable of honor, we merely have different definitions of the word.

Grom: And what of Blackmoore? Would he have been considered honorable by human standards?

Thrall: I would think _not_, Grom! That bastard wouldn't deserve any honorable mention at all! For someone that takes pleasure in subjugating and tormenting others, death was too good for Blackmoore!

Realizing that he had overstepped his bounds, Grom hastily tried to apologize to the now-raging Warchief. _Tha_t _is the last time I mention Blackmoore to the Warchief,_ Grom told himself, _unless I want Thrall to have my head on a silver platter._

Grom was soon out scouting the area as the Horde's fleet landed. When he and his Warsong clan landed, Grom felt a familiar sensation fill his being: the overpowering need to kill, and paint himself in the blood of enemies. He was sure the other orcs were feeling the same urge, but he didn't know for certain. After a four-hour scouting mission, Grom and his clan returned with both some fresh meat and news on the humans. Obeying Thrall's orders not to attack unless attacked first (much to his chagrin), Grom reported seeing a human patrol several miles to the south. He reported that the humans never even spotted his clan or himself, but that they were definitely keeping their eyes peeled for something. Grom said that there might be locals in the area, and that they were anything but friendly. Thrall listened carefully, and determined that they would carve a kingdom for themselves in the desert that they landed in.

Ashenvale Forest (covers content revisited in chapter 10)

High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind listened to the reports her scouts gave with undivided attention. The people her scouts had found in the marsh to the south were not particularly destructive, using more stone than wood to build their structures. They also said that attacking the strangers directly would be imprudent, as the walls surrounding their settlement were strong and thick. They reported seeing dwarves, and then another species that were taller, but also looked like dwarves._ Curious, _Tyrande thought, _a taller sub-species of dwarves about, and ones that respect nature? How intriguing._ However, she was not interested in establishing diplomatic ties with the outlanders, as she felt they were unwelcome. The High Priestess of Elune did sense a great shadow, however. Taking a small squad of Sentinels with her, Tyrande decided to harass the outlanders some more, hoping the Kaldorei's attacks would encourage the outlanders to leave Kalimdor. Soon, however, she received reports of Cenarius, the demigod that had trained the druids, had been killed by green-skinned invaders that called themselves orcs. After helping a tribe of furbolg flee Ashenvale, she moved to a human encampment and killed someone called Duke Lionheart. When Tyrande did so, hordes of undead came as if from nowhere, and attacked both the humans and the orcs. Knowing that her small troupe could not achieve victory with such small numbers, Tyrande pulled her Sentinels back into the forests. After much thought, Tyrande realized that she needed to awaken the druids, starting with the love of her life, Malfurion Stormrage. When the Archdruid awakened, Tyrande and Malfurion set out to awaken the other druids. Later, they would eventually meet the leaders of both the humans and the orcs, they just didn't know it yet._  
_


	9. Unlikely Alliances

_The Story So Far: After a month and a half of struggle, Arthas has made a full recovery from his coma. The Lordaeron refugees that he and his fiancé Jaina Proudmoore are leading made it to Kalimdor. While patrols were out ensuring the area around their camp is safe, a patrol team led by Thassarian was ambushed. After a description of the attack, Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner believes that they have encountered the native Kaldorei, who are distant cousins of the high elves. Warchief Thrall and the orcish Horde have also landed in Kalimdor, though they are several miles north of the Lordaeron exiles. Also, Tyrande Whisperwind and her Sentinels have been giving both the humans and the orcs a little grief for coming to Kalimdor. While intrigued about the humans, she has little care for them or the orcs, especially after finding out that a group of them killed Cenarius. However, that will all change as the real threat shows itself soon enough._

* * *

Chapter IX: Unlikely Alliances

Sylavanas Windrunner was out on patrol with three other rangers when they realized they were being watched. At first, the Ranger-General and her scouts were able to ignore the feeling. That all changed, however, when Halduron Brightwing noticed a trio of orcs coming straight at them. While the rangers were able to dispatch the three orcs without much trouble, the thought of orcs on Kalimdor did not sit well with Sylvanas, and she made haste to inform Arthas and the other leaders before it was too late. _This is not good, _the Ranger-General thought, _orcs on Kalimdor? What in the name of the Sunwell __is going on?_ Reaching Theramore within minutes of killing and disposing of the orcs, Sylvanas immediately went to the mage tower, where Arthas and Jaina were having a meeting with Falric about logistics and when to seek out the Prophet. Arthas was busy going over logistics with Falric and Jaina when Sylvanas came in suddenly. The wild look on her face suggested that there was something amiss. The meeting stopped as everyone in the room watched as Sylvanas caught her breath. _What has Sylvanas so spooked?_ Arthas wondered, _She looks like she's seen a ghost. _Jaina was wondering the same thing, while Falric was a little more thorough. _She spotted orcs when she was on patrol, _Falric thought, _how the hell did orcs end up here?_

Arthas: What is it, Sylvanas? You've looked like you've seen a ghost.

Sylvanas: While I was on patrol, one of my rangers spotted three orcs watching us. They had to have been Horde scouts, I have reason to believe that they might attack us.

_Orcs here, on Kalimdor? How?_ Jaina silently asked. Looking at Arthas, she could see he was thinking the exact same thing. Falric, much to everyone's surprise, was unfazed at this development. _It was like he knew what Sylvanas encountered before she said anything. How would he know about the orcs? _Arthas wondered. While the prince would definitely be talking to the Marshal about that, he figured that it may have just been intuition on Falric's part.

Jaina: That's impossible. How did orcs get here?

Falric: Where were they headed when you dispatched them?

Sylvanas: They were running north, and it looked like there were going to be more orcs than the three my scouts and I dealt with.

Arthas: Looks like our plans are going to be accelerated if that's the case. Are your rangers ready to move out, Sylvanas?

Sylvanas: As always, Arthas. Whenever you're ready, we'll move out.

Arthas: Excellent. Marshal Falric, muster the First Legion, we move out in five hours. Thassarian, stay here and defend the town.

Falric: As you wish, my lord.  
Thassarian: Yes, my lord. I will go and inform my men.

With that exchange out of the way, Arthas and Jaina went to prepare themselves for the journey. When Arthas had fully recovered from his injuries, the first thing he did was inspect his equipment. His breastplate was covered in scratches and the hole that served as a constant reminder of how close Arthas came to dying. Marwyn's stab wound was dangerously close to Arthas' heart, and had Marwyn moved Frostmourne a little farther left, Arthas would have surely died. Other than the breastplate, Arthas' equipment was in pristine condition. His hammer, Light's Vengeance, was scratched and worn from use, but still had its vastly powerful holy magic. _It feels nice to be back in my armor,_ Arthas thought to himself, _it's been too long. _When he was finished preparing, Arthas met Jaina outside the mage tower. Her outfit came as a surprise to the prince. She still wore her usual purple and white robes, but she was also wearing a shirt of chainmail under it. At her side was a well-made elven short sword for her to use with her staff if the occasion called for it. Later, Sylvanas came with Falric at her side. Soon after, the group was moving out with a detachment of the First Legion's troops, Thassarian keeping the rest in case Theramore was besieged while they were gone. Along the way, Arthas noticed that there were indeed orcs near the vicinity of Theramore, but they seemed to be uninterested in attacking the Alliance army. _A hunting party, possibly._ Arthas told himself. He soon reconsidered that statement when one of the orcs, covered in tattoos, suddenly charged directly at Jaina. While she was able to blink out of the way, the orc did manage to cut Jaina on the arm with his axe. Unfortunately for the orc, it happened right in front of Arthas. Seeing his fiance attacked immediately set Arthas into rage to match even the orc's ferocity. Barreling straight into the orc, the Prince of Lordaeron soon had his opponent pinned by the throat with his hammer.

Arthas: What are you pathetic cowards doing here, orc?

Grom Hellscream: I could ask the same of you, human pig. Now my kind can't even hunt without your intervention?

Arthas: You weren't hunting. If you were, you wouldn't have attacked Jaina. _Don't lie to me, you son of a bitch!_

Grunt: Enough of this! We were hunting, however, Chieftain Hellscream here couldn't resist the urge to spill human blood. I will apologize for his actions and vouch for the rest of my group.

Falric: And who would you be, orc?

Grunt: I am Urag, line of Markoth Ragehowl, of the Frostwolf Clan.

Sylvanas: Surely you're a little far from home, Urag Ragehowl. What is your business here?

Urag: By order of Warchief Thrall, we were to replenish our food supplies and to observe your people. He strictly ordered no contact, however three orcs defied that order and conspired to raid and pillage your territory. I was sent to keep Chieftain Hellscream in check, but his Warsong Clan does not listen to anyone outside their clan save the Warchief.

Arthas: That does not explain this Hellscream's actions, Urag. Why did he attack us? We were merely passing through looking for a Prophet that we met in Lordaeron.

Urag: Did this Prophet keep his face concealed beneath a hood, with shoulder plates made of raven feathers?

Jaina: Yes, how did you know?

Urag: Warchief Thrall was visited by that very same prophet, who told him to take our people here. I assume that he told your people as well?

Arthas: Yes, and at first, we dismissed him as a madman, but Jaina listened to him.

Urag: I have no trust for humans, but I have no reason to believe that you are here to renew old hatreds.

Arthas: And why is it that you don't trust humans?

Urag: The human who ran the internment camp gave me the impression that all humans would abuse prisoners for nothing more than the pleasure of causing pain.

Arthas: Blackmoore? I heard reports of the Horde's attack on Durnholde, but your Warchief seemed willing to cooperate with my people, as long as we gave your kind living space.

Urag: That he did, until the Prophet gave him a vision of what would happen if we stayed. A vision concerning the coming of demons.

Jaina: Demons? I thought the Alliance defeated those demons in the Second War.

Urag: Not the Burning Legion.

The conversation went on for ten minutes like this, and while it was clear that Urag Ragehowl was distrustful of humans, he had no reason not to work with them. Arthas released Grom, and warned that if he attacked any Alliance members again, the prince would personally kill any orcs responsible. After that, the orcs left to haul back the fresh meat that they were required to gather back to the rest of the Horde, Arthas gave the order to move out. Along the way, Arthas healed Jaina's cut that Grom gave her with his axe. An hour later, they reached an area called Stonetalon Peak. Setting up camp on the slopes of the peak, Arthas ordered a watch schedule be set up and shifts exchanged every six hours. For five days, this setup was followed until the Horde again came, this time looking to gain access to the mountain's caverns. Flying over their defenses on wyverns, they quickly forced the Alliance to retreat into the mountain, entering the cavern at the summit. Thrall, wanting to get to the Oracle that Cairne Bloodhoof told him resided inside the cavern, suggested they split up to find the entrance. Thrall went right, while Cairne took the left with his tauren tribesmen. Twenty minutes later, Thrall rendezvoused with Cairne and crossed the bridge to the Oracle's chamber. There, they discovered Arthas and Jaina had already gotten there. The two factions were about to fight to the death when the Prophet intervened.

Jaina: Prepare to fight to the death, men! The Horde will not pass!

Thrall: Lok'tar ogar, my warriors! Leave no survivors!

Prophet: Enough! There will be _no _violence here!

_Wait a minute, _Thrall thought, _that's not an Oracle. That's the Prophet from Lordaeron, the one who told me to sail here! Why did he tell the humans as well?_

Prophet: I brought you here for a purpose. Since the Burning Legion has already decimated Lordaeron, their next target is here in Kalimdor. Ten thousand years ago, the Burning Legion attempted to destroy Azeroth. Due to the efforts of the Kaldorei, or night elves, they failed. If you wish to push back the shadow, your only hope is to join together with each other.

Arthas: Ally with orcs? This is madness! I would rather die than work with the orcs!

Jaina: You can't be serious, Prophet. This is mad!

Thrall: What is the meaning of this? You would have us fight together to stop the demons? Preposterous!

Prophet: None of you understand just how much of a threat the demons are to this world! Young warchief, I shall speak primarily to you: the Burning Legion has already corrupted your friend, Grom Hellscream. If you do not act soon, you and your whole people will be lost to the demons' corruption.

Thrall: I will _not_ let this happen! I would rather die than see my people become slaves to demons!

Prophet: Hellscream is the key to the destiny I promised your people, Warchief. If he falls to the demons, then all of the Orcs will fall with him. If you succeed in purging his corruption, then your people will be free from demonic influence until the end of time.

Arthas: There is no way-

Prophet: Enough, Prince Arthas. For the sake of Azeroth, your people must ally with the Horde, no matter how much you despise them.

Arthas: Very well, then.

Jaina: Arthas, we can help Thrall free his people. Would it be any different if it was a human or an elf instead of an orc? The Prophet's right. We do need the Horde's help. If we stand alone, we don't have the manpower to drive off a demonic invasion, my love.

Arthas: Alright, alright. The question is: how do we cleanse Grom of his corruption?

Jaina: I have a Soul Gem that Thrall can use to pacify Grom. However, you would have to get very close to Hellscream to use it effectively.

Thrall: Consider it done. How close will I have to get for the gem to work?

Jaina: At least sixty feet.

Thrall: Very well. Let's get this done.

After conversing with the Prophet, Arthas and Jaina made an uneasy alliance with Thrall and Cairne. When they emerged from the cavern, they immediately began preparing their forces to fight the corrupted Warsong Clan. Thrall would soon know more about his people's blood curse, though he feels he might not want to know the truth.


	10. The Kaldorei, Hellscream's Redemption

_The Story So Far: Arthas and Jaina have formed an alliance with Thrall and his growing Horde, which now includes the tauren of Cairne Bloodhoof's tribe, and the Darkspear trolls. After meeting with the Prophet deep in Stonetalon Peak, the leaders of the Alliance and Horde have agreed to cease hostilities in order to push back the demonic Burning Legion, which seeks to destroy Azeroth and avenge their defeat at the hands of the night elves ten thousand years ago. The Burning Legion, however, is not alone. With them are the undead Scourge led by former Lordaeron lieutenant Marwyn, who claimed the runeblade Frostmourne in Northrend, and was last seen attempting to kill his former king and prince. Now, he's returned to "finish the job", and make sure that this time, Arthas does not survive his attack. Will he succeed, or will the intervention of an old friend keep him from killing Arthas?_

* * *

Chapter X: Meeting the Kaldorei, Hellscream's Redemption

Three days after the Human-Orc Alliance was formed, the human survivors of Lordaeron are just now beginning to get used to working with their old enemies, the orcs. Since the Warsong Clan, led by Grom Hellscream, once again fell prey to demonic corruption, Warchief Thrall has ordered that the Warsong Clan be stopped. When he encountered no questions, Thrall knew that they understood the risks if they failed: all of the Orc race would be chained to demonic servitude, as they had been in the Old Horde. For the Lordaeron humans, while they never knew what it was like to be enslaved by demons, knew all to well what happened when one was on the receiving end of such corrupted enemies. Many recalled bitterly how the Old Horde had brutally massacred Stormwind in the First War, and how close Lordaeron came to sharing that fate. Already, squabbles between the Lordaeron exiles and Thrall's orcs had broken out, only to just barely be calmed down by Arthas, Jaina, Thrall, Cairne, or all four at once. Thrall had felt very uneasy about the assault, voicing concern about attacking his own brethren, and with working with humans at the same time. Arthas and Jaina replied that they were uncomfortable working with orcs, but Arthas sympathized with the Warchief about fighting his own people; as Arthas had felt guilty when he was forced to kill the infected villagers of Stratholme several months ago. This soothed tensions somewhat, but not for long. The frequent attacks by the night elves did not help soothe the tense atmosphere. When they were ready to assault the Warsong Clan, Arthas gave a signal to Thrall, who was staged east of their target. In the final phase of planning, the four commanders had agreed on a pincer movement: Arthas and Jaina would strike from the west, after Thrall and Cairne attacked from the east. Thrall charged ahead with his warriors, and soon after, Arthas and Jaina with theirs. When they finally reached Grom, they were horrified by what they saw. After fighting through the corrupted chieftain's guard of demons and warlocks, Thrall immediately tried to talk Hellscream down.

Thrall: Grom, stop this now! Please, my friend, come to me! I can help you!

Grom: Foolish Son of Durotan, Mannoroth is master of the orcs now!

Thrall: Don't make me kill you, Grom! If you stay this course, our whole people will fall because of your bloodlust!

Grom: Our people have _always_ been bound to the demons, young Thrall. We fell to corruption because we _willingly _took it. I was the first to drink the blood of Mannoroth on Draenor, the rest of the chieftains followed suit. Except your father. The fool refused to drink the blood, as did the rest of his clan! The demons bound us to them because we let them, and I have no intention of giving up the power that comes with it!

The rage at this revelation soon exploded in Thrall, and in his blind anger, he attacked Hellscream. After several minutes, Thrall composed himself and used the Soul Gem Jaina gave him on Grom. With the battle subsiding, the Warchief of the Horde returned to Arthas and Jaina. Handing Jaina the now-filled Soul Gem, he gathered his shaman while Arthas gathered their priests and paladins. Soon, through the combined efforts of the priests, paladins, and shaman, they successfully purged Grom's soul of demonic corruption. When they returned the chieftain's soul to him, Grom immediately tried to apologize to Thrall.

Grom: Thrall, forgive me for-

Thrall: I am in no mood for apologies, Grom! Where is Mannoroth?

Realizing that Thrall was in absolutely no mood for talk, Grom caved in to the Warchief's demands.

Grom: Mannoroth is residing in a canyon nearby.

Thrall: Well then. Let's go show him how we orcs deal with deceivers! I don't want to keep the bastard waiting!

Grom: With pleasure, Warchief.

With Grom cleansed, the two orcs went to deal with Mannoroth, Arthas offered to go with. Thrall accepted the offer, saying that a paladin would be handy dealing with a demon. Jaina went as well, and soon had homed in on the pit lord's location: a canyon five miles south of their current position. Within minutes, the foursome had entered the canyon, constantly keeping an eye out for Mannoroth, who began to laugh menacingly at their attempts to find him. Arthas kept checking the rear, in case the demon came up from behind, while Thrall, Grom, and Jaina checked every other possible direction. After Arthas called out that the demon was right behind them, the rest of the group turned to face Arthas' direction.

Mannoroth (laughing): So predictable. I knew that you would come, and I see that you brought the mighty Hellscream. His blood is mine, as is the whole misbegotten race!

Hearing those words, Thrall roared in defiance, and slammed the Doomhammer down, charging it with the power of the earth. When it had fully charged, the warchief threw the hammer with all his might, only for the pit lord to deflect it wit his wing. Unfazed, Mannoroth continued his taunts.

Mannoroth: A worthy effort, but futile!

Charging, Mannoroth brought his own weapon down on the ground, splitting the earth in front of him, and sending Thrall into a rock face, where he fell unconscious. Grom, also knocked down by the attack, managed to rise and pick up his axe, Gorehowl. Arthas tried next, throwing a bolt of Holy Light at Mannoroth, who roared in pain and retaliated.

Mannoroth: RAAARGHHH! I will feast on your bones for that!

Bringing his polearm down in an overhead chop, Arthas parried with his own hammer, before bringing Light's Vengeance to bear against one of Mannoroth's legs, breaking it. Even more enraged, the pit lord slashed Arthas across the chest, grazing his heart in the process. Immediately after the blow, Arthas too was thrown into the same rock face Thrall collided with. He, too, fell unconscious, albeit from blood loss as well as the impact. Jaina went right to Arthas, attempting to tend to her fiance's wounds, and help Thrall, who had just come to when Arthas landed. Grom was alone to combat Mannoroth, who continued taunting the orc.

Mannoroth: The boy believed you could be saved, but he didn't know what burns within your soul. When in your heart, you know we are the same.

As if to deny the pit lord's claim, Grom roared and charged at the demon. Bringing Gorehowl down in front of him, the axe smashed the demon's glaive, which he brought up to parry Gorehowl. The axe soon bit deep into Mannoroth's chest, and the demon exploded, catching Grom point blank. Now badly wounded, Hellscream collapsed onto his back. Thrall, just finished healing Arthas, limped forward and fell to his knees before the dying Hellscream.

Grom: Thrall. The blood haze has lifted. The demon's fire has burnt out in my veins. I.. have.. freed... myself.

Grom soon died after his words. Thrall never saw an orc look as peaceful as Grom did right now.

Thrall: No, old friend. You have freed us all.

With that, the warchief let out a mournful roar that soon echoed into the distance. When the group returned, battered except for Jaina, Grom was carried to a grave that had been dug. After a short funeral, Thrall bid farewell to the orc he considered a brother. After the funeral, they set out to fight against the demons. Arriving at the base of Mount Hyjal, the orcs and humans begin setting up a base. While construction progressed, a squabble broke out between a human footman and an orc grunt. Seeking to restore order, Duke Lionheart went to calm the dispute before it got out of hand. When he resolved it, however, night elves attacked the base, and after they killed the duke, retreated back into the forests when undead and demons swarmed the base. Later that night, Thrall received a vision to meet at a waterfall in night elven territory. Arthas, Jaina, and Thrall left the next day for the area Thrall described.

* * *

Ashenvale Forest

Arch-Druid Malfurion Stormrage awoke from a strange dream. In it, he beheld a large raven, who spoke to him, saying to go to a waterfall near the edge of their territory. When they arrived, Tyrande wanted to know why they were there. She soon got her answer.

Tyrande: We have no time for this, Furion! What are we doing out here?

Malfurion: Last night in a dream, a great raven spoke to me and summoned me to this place.

As soon as Malfurion spoke those words, Arthas, Jaina, and Thrall arrived. Thrall was the first to speak.

Thrall: We were summoned here as well.

Malfurion: Who are you, outlanders?

Thrall: I am Thrall, Son of Durotan, Warchief of the Horde.

Arthas: I am Arthas Menethil, Crown Prince of Lordaeron, and co-leader of the human survivors of Lordaeron.

Jaina: And I am Jaina Proudmoore, Archmage of the Kirin Tor, and the other co-leader of the Lordaeron survivors.

Tyrande: You are not welcome here!

Just as Tyrande spoke, a large raven arrived and landed. Then, before their eyes, the raven turned into a hooded man. While Tyrande didn't recognize him, the other four did.

Prophet: Peace, priestess. They've come to aid you against the Legion.

Malfurion: It was you in my dream! But who are you to make such an offer to us?

Prophet: _I_... am the reason for the Legion's return.

Arthas: What?

Prophet: Years ago, I brought the orcs into this world, and by doing so, I opened a path for the demons as well. For my sins, I was murdered by those I cared for the most. Despite my death, war raged across the lands of the east for many long years, leaving entire kingdoms devastated in its wake. Now, at long last, I have returned to set things right. I... am Medivh, the Last Guardian. I tell you know, the only chance this world is to unite in arms against the enemies of all who live!

Arthas: That explains why you looked so familiar to me when you first approached me.

Medivh: I am glad to see that many still remember their history lessons. But now, you must hurry. The sands are running out. I must go now, this world is yours to defend; it always was.

With those words, Medivh transformed back into a raven and flew away. Now, the leaders of the night elves, orcs, and humans discussed the best course of action to defeat the Legion. They agreed to set a trap at the summit of Hyjal, since the Legion's target would be the World Tree, Nordrassil. They built three bases: the Alliance would be the first, a little farther than halfway up the mountain's slopes. Next, three-quarters up the mountain, the Horde under Thrall would hold a second base. Finally, at a gate to the mountain's summit, Tyrande and the Sentinels would build a base. The key would be to make Archimonde overconfident by allowing him to get to the tree, then Malfurion would sound the Horn of Cenarius to awaken nature herself and unleash Nordrassil's primal fury. Over the next five days, the three allies worked to build their bases.


	11. Battle for Mount Hyjal

The_ Story So Far: Arthas and Jaina have formed an alliance with Thrall's Horde and the Night Elven Sentinels led by Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage. At the behest of the Last Guardian, Medivh, the three faction leaders put aside their differences and began to fortify Mount Hyjal for the Burning Legion's assault. After some careful planning, they agreed to have the Alliance build the first base halfway up the mountain's slopes; then, Thrall and the Horde built their base three-quarters up the mountain; finally, the night elves built their base at the mountain's summit. The plan: make Archimonde become overconfident in easy victories by fighting at each base, then retreat to higher ground. By the time the demons would reach the summit, Malfurion would sound the Horn of Cenarius to awaken nature herself to vanquish the threat._

* * *

Chapter XI: Battle for Mount Hyjal

Arthas and Jaina stood tensely as they waited for the demons to attack. Knowing that if the plan failed, all would be lost, did not help soothe their restless minds. An hour later, the alarm sounded: the Burning Legion was coming. Taking up defensive positions, the denizens of Azeroth waited for the demons to attack. Just before the attack commenced, Archimonde showed himself, and made an offer he believed the mortals would be foolish to refuse.

Archimonde: Surrender, mortals! Surely you can see the futility of resistance. Why not join our numbers? You can have more power than you ever dreamed of! I will make you the greatest lords this world has ever known! All you have to do is kneel before me, and that power will be yours to command!

_This babbling fool has never fought a dwarf, has he? _Muradin thought, _Well, he's gonna be in fer a surprise! _Arthas contemplated the offer, _This foul demon's lackeys destroy my home, then try to give me power? What kind of logic is that? _Thrall was thinking something along Arthas' line. _I am not Ner'zhul, Archimonde. You don't have the kind of power you're offering. For a demon lord, you're not very bright. _Sylvanas silently said to herself:_ Fat chance of that happening. I have no need for more power, I'm happy with what I've got. I'd love nothing more than to put an arrow through your eye. _Jaina thought, _At what price, my soul? I think not! __I have the power of Elune, demon. _Tyrande thought, _I have no desire __for demonic power. I am not Illidan._ Malfurion's thoughts were: _Forsake all of my training? For what, petty leadership powers? With nature at my side, there is no greater power! _Falric thought, _I have no interest in hobnobbing with demon nonsense! Besides, who can stand the smell? What happened, big guy? Get a volcano shoved so far up your ass that you don't notice? _After what seemed like hours, Arthas finally replied to Archimonde._  
_

Arthas: Take that offer, and shove it so far up your brimstone-smelling ass as it will go, demon! We're not interested.

Archimonde: You will regret that decision very soon, human! Minions, attack! Leave no survivors!

After that little exchange, the demons and the undead fell onto the Alliance base like a tidal wave on a coastal cliff. After ten minutes of fighting, Jaina and two other mages teleported everyone to Thrall's base. There, they had some time to tend to the wounded and prepare the Horde base's defenses. Soon after, Archimonde's forces attacked fast and hard at Thrall's base. As with the Alliance base, the defenders evacuated the base after half an hour of fighting. At this point, Jaina was too drained to help with the teleportation spell, but was still able to throw pyroblasts at the demons, killing many. Arthas brought Light's Vengeance down as often as he could, after charging the warhammer with holy energies. His pattern of charging and smashing killed thousands of Archimonde's forces, but for every demon or undead soldier that fell, ten took its place. When finally, the teleportation spell took its course, everyone was beginning to grow fatigued. However, when the defenders arrived at the night elf base, Malfurion realized that he wouldn't have enough time to finish setting the trap. When he told the others, Arthas immediately began preparing himself, much to everyone's surprise.

Jaina: Arthas, what are you doing?

Arthas: Buying Malfurion some time to finish the trap.

Tyrande: By going out there alone? Surely you can't do much in your current state. You're tired, we all are.

Arthas: The more time we stand here waiting, the less time Malfurion's got to set the trap. I can hold them off for at least five minutes, maybe more.

Jaina: What if you can't? What if they kill you? Please, Arthas, don't go. I almost lost you once already. Don't make me lose you again.

Arthas: Someone's got to, Jaina. I'll be damn careful, too.

Thrall: Are you sure about this? Those demons will surely overwhelm you.

Arthas: I'm sure, Warchief. If Malfurion can't get the trap set in time, all our efforts will have been in vain. Grom's death would have been in vain.

Thrall: Very well. Blood and thunder, spirits be with you, Arthas.

Tyrande: Elune be with you, young prince.

Jaina: Please be careful. Light be with you, my love.

After giving their goodbyes, Jaina couldn't help but walk up to Arthas and wrap him in a tight hug. She then whispered "good luck, my love." in the prince's ear. In response, Arthas kissed her gently on the cheek, saying he would be "damned careful." He also promised he'd come back in one piece. Saluting Thrall and Tyrande, Arthas soon turned towards the oncoming horde of undead and demons. _Light, give me the strength to shatter these foes. _Arthas prayed. Emitting a battle cry, Arthas charged at the demons, Light's Vengeance charging with holy magic the entire way. When the prince got to the point of the hammer glowing pure white, he smashed it down in front of him, sending a massive wave of Holy Light at the oncoming army. As the wave collided, the entire front formation instantly turned to ash. Not stopping there, Arthas strode directly towards the monsters, killing dozens before they even had time to react. By the time Archimonde's soldiers knew what hit them, Arthas had already killed another five hundred undead. Then, he taunted the demon lord to send everything he had.

Arthas: What's the matter, demon? Can't take on a little human like myself? Hit me with your best shot!

Archimonde: I will take great pleasure in flaying the skin from your bones! Minions, tear that human limb from limb!

The fighting went on for forty-five minutes, and Arthas was standing on a hill-sized mound of demon and undead corpses. However, he wasn't prepared on seeing the one man who nearly killed him once before: Marwyn. _This bastard's here to finish the job, isn't he? _Arthas asked himself. Striding right up to Marwyn, the Prince of Lordaeron engaged the Champion of the Lich King. The fight was intense, Marwyn attacked aggressively, leaving openings that Arthas was quick to take advantage of. Marwyn, for his part, gave as good as he got, and soon Arthas was bleeding from several wounds, and beginning to show fatigue. The arrival of demonic reinforcements did not help the situation, although they separated Arthas from his former comrade. When he was through with the demons, there wasn't a single area on the prince's body that hadn't been cut. Bleeding from a hundred wounds, Arthas stubbornly fought on, until he once again came face-to-face with Marwyn. This time, however, he began questioning the death knight as they fought.

Arthas: Why'd you do it, Marwyn? Power? There must be a reason you followed Muradin and myself to Frostmourne. What was it?

Marwyn: The chance to fulfill my potential. I knew I was destined to be more than a humble pawn for Lordaeron. Now, all will pay for holding me back, and I have the power to do so.

Arthas: For what price? Your soul? How could you betray your own people? Surely you had family in Lordaeron. Why would you so coldly abandon them for power?

Marwyn: That is none of your concern. Lordaeron is _mine_ now, and I have no intention of relinquishing my throne.

Arthas: You had _no right _to the throne of Lordaeron! That throne belongs to my father, and by extension, myself! Not _you_!

Marwyn: And yet I still had you running! Your land is mine now, and there is _nothing _you can do to reclaim it!

Arthas: You will pay for your crimes, _traitor!_

Marwyn: We shall see.

With that, Marwyn attacked again. This time, he got through Arthas' defenses and plunged Frostmourne through his former lord's chest, puncturing his lung and greatly weakening him. With the strength he had left, Arthas called down a storm of holy magic, driving Marwyn away. Arthas began to fell his rage build within him, and soon, his righteous fury exploded from him. When it did, Light enveloped Arthas, and soon, his armor had changed as well as his weapon. Instead of his normal silvery armor, Arthas was clad from head to toe in navy blue platemail. Rimmed with pure gold trim, the pauldrons had holy fire burning from the center as did the helmet that covered the prince's head. His cape had repaired itself, but remained unchanged. In his right hand, Light's Vengeance had changed from a massive hammer into a lethal-looking claymore with a serrated edge. In his left hand, a shield had materialized, taking the shape of Lordaeron's royal crest. Charging forward, Arthas completely obliterated another thousand undead and demons, and was still fighting when Malfurion mentally told the prince the trap had been laid. When he received the news, Arthas immediately finished off the group he was fighting, and began to retreat back to the Sentinels' base. By the time he returned, his equipment had taken their original form, and he soon felt the pain from his many wounds resurface. Limping back to where Jaina and the other leaders were gathered, he called out, albeit weakly, " I... have... returned." He managed to get within three feet of Jaina before he collapsed, unconscious. Knowing that they didn't have much time before Archimonde arrived, Jaina and Thrall dragged Arthas to where the healers were attending to the other wounded. However, when they saw Arthas, Varonus Lightforest, the priest who had treated Arthas the first time the prince slipped into a coma, immediately began tending to the young paladin's wounds. After an hour long struggle, Varonus was able to stabilize the prince, but it soon became apparent that this coma would last much longer. Tyrande, curious to see how Arthas was doing, came in to check.

Tyrande: How is he, priest?

Varonus: He's stable, but it looks to me that Arthas will be in a much longer coma than last time.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Jaina and Thrall overheard the conversation and immediately burst in.

Jaina: How long does he have until recovery?

Varonus: It's hard to tell, my lady. The coma might last a week, maybe even longer.

Jaina: How much longer?

Varonus: Five months, maybe six. I'm sorry, Lady Proudmoore, but Arthas might not make it.

Jaina: Don't say that! I... I can't lose him. Not again. Please, Varonus, do what you can. You were able to save him before.

Varonus: I know, my lady. However, his wounds are much more serious. I will have to wait until later to give him my full attention.

Jaina: What do you mean by that?

Varonus: I have other patients that are in need of healing! I can't handle everyone at once!

Thrall: If I may, Jaina, I'll tend to the prince's wounds. It will allow the priest to tend to the other wounded.

Jaina: You'd do that? For a human?

Thrall: I was raised by humans, Miss Proudmoore. Besides, it would give you the chance to see a shaman's healing magic. The way my magic works is much different from that of the Light's healing magic.

Jaina: Very well, Warchief. However, I will remain and watch, in case Arthas gets worse.

Thrall: Fair enough.

With that exchange finished, Varonus took his leave to tend to the other wounded soldiers. Thrall immediately began to work his healing magic, which soon washed over Arthas' ravaged body like water calmly flowing in a river. Even after Archimonde fell for the trap and was destroyed, Thrall never stopped healing Arthas except to replenish himself with water. When he finished, Arthas looked much better, but his condition remained unchanged. When the battle ended, Medivh spoke these words, arguably some of the finest words ever said on Azeroth:

Medivh: The roots will heal in time... as will the entire world. The sacrifices have been made. Just as the orcs, humans, and night elves discarded their old hatreds and stood united against a common foe, so did Nature herself rise up to banish the Shadow... forever. As for me, I came to ensure that there would be a future, to teach the world that it no longer needed Guardians. The hope for future generations has always resided in mortal hands. And now that my task is done, I take my place... amongst the legends of the past.

* * *

_Chapter eleven is finished! A little deja vu, eh? Will Arthas survive this coma, or will he be down for the count? Find out next chapter! Praise or flame, It matters not to me!_


	12. Old Hatreds, Rising Tensions

_The Story So Far: Three days have passed since the Battle of Mount Hyjal, and there is finally some semblance of peace on Azeroth. However, tensions between the human and high elf exiles of Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas and the orcs of the newly-founded kingdom of Durotar are beginning to rise. To make matters worse, Prince Arthas Menethil, co-leader of the Alliance refugees, fell into a coma during the battle. While there is hope that he'll live, Jaina Proudmoore, his fiancé and the other leader, has a massive weight on her shoulders. Whether Arthas lives or dies, she must step up and lead their people. She won't be alone, as Marshal Falric, Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner, and Lieutenant Commander Thassarian will help to the best of their abilities. With Varonus Lightforest primarily treating the comatose prince, Jaina has high hopes Arthas will survive, but they don't know how long this coma will last._

**Note: **Thanks go to WolfPaladin for spotting the inconsistency between chapter eleven and the former chapter twelve. After thinking about it, I realize that skipping three years was by far a big mistake, as it left too many things out of the loop.

* * *

Chapter XII: Old Hatreds, Rising Tensions

Dawn came to Theramore sleepily, as if it did not wish to illuminate the area just yet. People were just now waking, mainly kelp farmers and fisherman, going out to load up their harvests. Jaina Proudmoore, however, was already awake, she had been for several hours now. The young Archmage had barely slept at all since the forces that she and Arthas led to Hyjal returned to Theramore. With Arthas once again in a coma, Jaina was constantly checking on him, making sure that the prince wouldn't die right then and there. Unfortunately, this had also made Jaina extremely irritable and short-tempered. _Damn you, Arthas._ Jaina thought bitterly, _You **had** to play a hero!_ Although it was to allow Malfurion Stormrage to have more time preparing the trap that destroyed Archimonde the Defiler, the combat left Arthas so badly drained and wounded that he couldn't do anything else. To make matters worse, Marwyn, the self-proclaimed King of Lordaeron, had fought with Arthas, and the prince had again felt the cold bite of Frostmourne's blade. However, unlike in Lordaeron's throne room, the blade had punctured Arthas' lung, which made the situation even more dire. While Jaina does dearly hope that Arthas will survive, she won't hold her breath. Another thing that Jaina had to worry about was whether or not the refugees led by Terenas Menethil, Arthas' father, actually made it to the safety of Stormwind. The last time she had seen the aging king was at the meeting of Alliance leaders just before the attack by the Scourge, and the subsequent evacuation during the aforementioned attack. _How do we know they even made it, or if they were killed to the last man? _Jaina wondered to herself. _I'll send a messenger to Stormwind, and ask Varian if he allowed any refugees into his city. _Calling a courier, Jaina wrote Varian a letter asking about the Lordaeron refugees. When she finished, Jaina handed the letter to the courier, who immediately boarded a ship bound for Stormwind. Afterwards, she left to find out what Sylvanas had discovered on her patrol. Much to her surprise, Jaina found the Ranger-General attempting to mediate between an orcish merchant and one of her rangers, as they were arguing about the price of arrows. Realizing that if the argument went any longer, the two parties would soon come to blows, Jaina stepped in to help Sylvanas calm the two belligerents before the situation go out of hand. When Jaina began the trip back to Theramore, she decided that she would check on Arthas, and ask Varonus what she could do to help the priest. What she didn't know was that Arthas would be struggling to awaken, even if it didn't seem like he would be.

Meanwhile, back in Theramore, Varonus Lightforest, priest of the Holy Light, was busy healing the comatose body of Prince Arthas Menethil. The prince showed no change in his condition, and while the priest did have some doubts that Arthas would survive this coma; seeing as the prince had already barely escaped the first one he fell into. However, Varonus wasn't about to give up on his charge, since he promised Jaina that he would bring Arthas to health, and Varonus would be a fool to back out of that promise. _Come on, Arthas, _the high elf priest silently implored, _come back __to the light._ For three hours, Varonus worked to heal Arthas, and while his surface wounds began healing, the prince still did not have the strength to awaken. Frustrated at the lack of progress, Varonus increased the power of his healing spells, but only succeeded in exhausting himself sooner, and he had to stop and drink some water. After another two hours of healing Arthas, Varonus decided to stop for the day, and made a mental note to check on the prince later that night. Varonus did not, however, notice that his patient had been dreaming, and nor were the dreams pleasant ones.

* * *

_Arthas was standing in the throne room at Lordaeron City. It was early morning, and the sun had not yet risen. The room was also quiet, maybe too quiet, and Arthas moved around the throne room cautiously. About ten seconds later, the prince heard a noise from down the hall, and Arthas went to investigate. To his horror, he saw Marwyn standing over the mutilated corpse of Terenas Menethil II, Frostmourne covered in his father's blood. As if the death knight was expecting the prince to arrive, Marwyn smiled mockingly at Arthas, just before he raised the corpse of Terenas. As much as Arthas tried to fight Marwyn, he soon realized that he was unarmed. Marwyn, unimpressed by his former prince's lack of armament, tossed the sword of a footman at Arthas' feet. Within moments, Arthas engaged Marwyn, and though he fought valiantly, Marwyn shattered the sword Arthas was using, and soon, Frostmourne bit deep into Arthas' chest, gouging out a cut that went from his left shoulder to his right hip. The pain was unbearable, and Arthas tried to cry out, only to discover that he couldn't speak, let alone scream. Then, he felt death's cold embrace begin to overwhelm his broken body, which the undead form of Terenas, now a ghoul, began shredding to bits. After five minutes of being mutilated by his undead father, Arthas at last felt the peace of death. However, Marwyn was unsatisfied with Arthas being merely dead, and pointing Frostmourne at Arthas' ravaged chest, the death knight raised the fallen prince into undeath. Soon, Arthas, now a death knight himself, was forced to kill Jaina, although the newly converted Arthas tried to resist, but to no avail. Jaina tried to reason with Arthas, find some semblance of humanity within her undead love, but got stabbed in the heart by Arthas. After killing Jaina, Marwyn turned to Uther, and like with Jaina, Arthas reluctantly killed his lifelong mentor and adoptive uncle._ Arthas tried desperately to pull himself out of this nightmare, but soon, another dream replaced the one he just had.

_Arthas saw himself in Stormwind City. However, it was not in its normally bustling atmosphere. Instead, Arthas could see pain and sorrow plastered onto the face of every Stormwind and Lordaeron citizen. Moving in to get a better look to see why the people were soon grief-stricken, Arthas saw a small platform that had been built as a temporary display. The prince saw two open coffins, made of oak wood only found in Lordaeron. Moving to get a better view of who was in the coffins, Arthas stepped onto the platform, only to see his own body lying in the first coffin, and Jaina in the second. As Arthas watched terrified, he saw both his own body suddenly change and become a death knight, and Jaina's body made the same transformation. Soon, both of the bodies got out of their coffins, and magically conjured runeblades out of thin air. Then, as people began running in different directions, only for the death knight Arthas and death knight Jaina to cut them to pieces. Several minutes later, Varian and Uther came to put the two death knights to rest, along with a small army to help. Unfortunately, Varian and Uther were both cut down by the death knights, and they too were converted to death knights themselves. The foursome then turned on the Alliance soldiers, who were now leaderless. Within seconds, the entire force had been wiped out and raised to undeath. After what seemed like hours, Stormwind became a burning ruin, almost similar to the way Stratholme looked after the culling. The city was in ruins, and every citizen, man, woman, and child was either dead or undead. There were no survivors. _Horrified by what he saw, Arthas tried harder to escape, and after an hour, he soon felt his dreams leave his mind, and he remained in a dreamless state.

* * *

Jaina returned to Theramore becoming gradually more stressed. After the squabble between the orcish merchant and one of Sylvanas' rangers, both the Ranger-General and the young Archmage managed to reach a compromise with the two involved. After the orc left to return to Orgrimmar, Jaina couldn't help but feel like she failed somehow.  
Soon, she talked with Sylvanas about what was going on, and why their people and their former Horde allies were becoming more hostile to each other.

Jaina: Sylvanas, what do you think would rile the Horde up enough to renew hostilities with us?

Sylvanas: I don't know, Lady Proudmoore. Maybe the merchant was just having a bad day, and my ranger was unfortunate enough to face the brunt of the frustration.

Jaina: That would make sense, although I have a feeling that something else might come up.

Sylvanas: That's probably likely. I'm certain that some other incident will come up that might shed light on this subject.

Five minutes later, the two women got around to talking about how Arthas was doing. From what Sylvanas could see when she spoke to Jaina, she could tell that Arthas was a bit of a sore subject for Jaina. While the young mage was able to maintain her composure, Jaina couldn't help but admit that she didn't like talking about Arthas, and soon changed the subject to talk about the courier she had sent earlier to Stormwind. Both Jaina and Sylvanas were anxious to hear what the courier would tell them when he returned. Sylvanas desperately wanted news about Quel'Thalas, while Jaina wanted to know if the Lordaeron refugees ever reached their destination. Four hours later, they got their answer as a portal from Stormwind opened up in front of them. Soon after, the courier came through, bearing a reply from Varian.

(Varian's letter)

_Jaina,_

_I want to let you know that Terenas and the group of refugees that he led from Lordaeron have arrived at Stormwind. They had been attacked just before they had gotten to their ships, and four were killed, one of them being your mentor, Antonidas. Just before you left Lordaeron, Marwyn laid siege to Andorhal, and after killing Sage Truthbearer, he recovered the remains of that worthless coward, Kel'Thuzad. After you and Arthas left, Marwyn then took the Scourge north to Quel'Thalas. If Sylvanas is reading this, I am sorry to report that Quel'Thalas has fallen, and that King Anasterian Sunstrider is dead. The high elves that stayed in Quel'Thalas fought valiantly, and under Anasterian's leadership, they did delay the Scourge for a few days. Unfortunately, their defense was compromised when Kael'Thas and another magister named Dar'Khan Drathir betrayed their people, allowing Marwyn to bypass the magical defenses in exchange for power. After Anasterian's death, Kael took his father's crown and named himself king. It is now firmly in Scourge control, although there are rumors of a resistance force waging guerilla warfare against him. That bastard even managed to reach the Sunwell, and raise that damn necromancer, Kel'Thuzad. Then, Marwyn moved south to Dalaran. Although the Kirin Tor fought hard and well, they could not stop the Scourge from capturing the city. They stole Medivh's spellbook from the vault that it was locked tightly in. Kel'Thuzad then used it to summon Archimonde, who used a ritual to destroy the city entirely. Dalaran's now in ruins, it's unlikely there are any survivors. Also, I wanted to ask you how Arthas was doing, as it's been a while since I've spoken to him. I'm sure that I can arrange a visit for myself and Terenas. Since you separated, Terenas became very anxious and wants dearly to know if his son is still alive. Send my condolences to Sylvanas, as I'm sure that she will be hard-hit to know that her home fell to two traitors.  
_

_Hoping you and Arthas are well,  
_

_Varian Wrynn, King of Stormwind  
_

_P.S. I don't know if Terenas will wait much longer, the more he's left in the dark about Arthas, the more anxious he becomes. Please, if you have any news on Arthas, say so. For Terenas and Lordaeron's sake.  
_

(End of letter)

Sylvanas: I don't believe it, how could Kael'Thas have done this?

Jaina: I don't know, Sylvanas. I'm sorry for your loss, this must be a lot for you to digest.

Sylvanas: It's not that Quel'Thalas fell, it's the fact that Kael betrayed everything that he cared about for power. What about you, Jaina? Surely the death of your mentor must be a heavy blow.

Jaina: It is, I can't believe he's gone. Should I reply to this and say that Arthas is in a coma? Surely if Terenas reads it, he'll be devastated if he finds out Arthas is in a coma. The last thing anyone needs right now is for Terenas to be blinded by grief.

Sylvanas: Agreed. Write the letter, but say that Arthas is resting after Hyjal, as the battle fatigued him greatly.

Jaina: You want me to lie to my future father-in-law?

Sylvanas: What King Terenas doesn't know won't hurt him.

Jaina: But if I do as you say, that will only serve to make Terenas more anxious and eager to see Arthas, and when he does, if Arthas is still comatose, it'll destroy the poor man.

Sylvanas: Sounds like you're damned if you tell him and damned if you don't.

In the end, Jaina decided to write back to Varian, and told him in her letter that everything was fine. In a post-script, Jaina told Varian that Arthas was in a coma, and that this was the second one that Arthas fell into. While Sylvanas disliked the idea of telling Varian, Jaina reasoned that he'd find out sooner or later. Jaina also told Varian not to tell Terenas, figuring that if Terenas caught wind of Arthas in a coma, he'd fall to pieces. Meanwhile, in the fallen Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, the rumored resistance force was taking shape, and soon to begin.

* * *

Quel'Thalas, later Dalaran

After a fitful night, Commander Lor'Themar Theron awoke in a cold sweat. _It's the damn dream again, _Lor'Themar thought bitterly, _I still can't believe Prince Kael'Thas would commit such treachery._ The whole thing had started when the Scourge laid siege to Quel'Thalas, bent on reaching the Sunwell. Led by the traitor Marwyn, the Scourge rallied at the southern border of Quel'Thalas. Fortunately for the high elves, Marwyn was not that great of a tactician, and he made several careless mistakes. King Anasterian, seeing that weakness, immediately mounted a defense, one which Lor'Themar was second-in-command of. For five days, the Thalassians had the Scourge contained to the pass leading into the southern forests of Quel'Thalas. Then, the unthinkable happened: Prince Kael'Thas, heir to the throne, betrayed his people and allowed the undead to bypass the high elven defenses. In a swathe of destruction and despair, Marwyn slowly began his trek to Silvermoon, although the elves fought him at every turn. Slowly, but surely, Marwyn arrived at the first Elfgate, and after intense fighting, destroyed it. Anasterian, who was leading the defense force, admitted defeat, but retreated to the second gate. The King of Quel'Thalas confidently told Marwyn that the death knight would not pass through the second gate, as a special key was needed to open it. However, Marwyn was able to obtain the Key of the Three Moons, and blasted the gate open. Soon, Silvermoon had fallen, and King Anasterian lay dead at Marwyn's feet. Knowing that the Scourge would soon reach the Sunwell, and that there were too few defenders to stop them, Lor'Themar gathered as many survivors as possible and fled Quel'Thalas.

Three days after the fall of Quel'Thalas, Lor'Themar and the other surviving high elves reached a human camp on the outskirts of Dalaran. There, they met a human marshal named Garithos. Unfortunately, they also found out the man was racist, and didn't trust any other race except humans. His introductions made that point clear enough. "Who are you, and what is your business here, elf?" Garithos asked condescendingly. "I am Lor'Themar Theron, leader of the survivors of Quel'Thalas. We came to offer our help to disperse the Scourge." Lor'Themar replied, stung by the cold reception. "So, you vainglorious elves couldn't even hold your own home? Why should I accept your service at that failure?" the Grand Marshal mocked. Offended by the human's remarks, Lor'Themar, quickly angered by Garithos' insults, countered, "You did no better with your own homeland, you racist pig!" After the outburst, Garithos became flustered and could not provide a decent retort. Seeing that Lor'Themar had backed the man into a corner, the high elf ranger commander nudged his past the slack-jawed Garithos. Meanwhile, in Stormwind, tensions between the many factions within the city would come to a head from the influx of refugees.

Stormwind City

Varian Wrynn awoke to the sound of someone banging on the door to his chamber. Six weeks had passed since he replied to Jaina's letter, and though he wasn't sure she'd respond, Varian did know that whatever was going on in Kalimdor couldn't be good. So, when a the banging on the door and the voice of a servant saying that a message for the king arrived, Varian immediately dressed and emerged. After telling the servant to take him to the courier, Varian came into the throne room, which Bolvar and his other advisers had already come into. Taking his seat at the throne, Varian told the courier, "You may begin, courier." Bowing respectfully to Varian, the courier came up to Varian's throne and handed him the letter from Jaina. As Varian read, he grew more concerned for his friends, then he got to the post-script.

(Jaina's Letter)

_Varian, _

_I'm glad to know that the refugees arrived safely. Sylvanas was with me when your letter was delivered, and she does feel pained from the loss of her homeland, but more so at Kael's treachery. I was also quite shocked to find out Antonidas died, I still can't believe he's gone. The Alliance has lost some of its best since this war ended. Arthas was hit hard by the loss of Lordaeron, but he pulled through. Speaking of Arthas, he fell into a coma just after Lordaeron City was sacked. Marwyn had stabbed him in the chest, but only cut an artery. While he made a full recovery, I'm sure that Terenas would be quite concerned to know what happened to his son. For his sake, I think it would be best that Terenas not know about Arthas, especially since he fell into another coma. How this happened, I will soon explain. When we arrived on Kalimdor's shores, Arthas was still comatose. After our base had been completed, he made a full recovery, although there were a few close calls. Later, Arthas and I found out that the Horde had also landed here, and at first, we fought with them. However, when the prophet revealed himself, he urged that we ally with the orcs. Soon, we encountered the native people of Kalimdor, the Kaldorei, or night elves. While at first they were hostile to us, the prophet, who revealed himself to be the Last Guardian, Medivh, we allied with the night elves as well. However, with the Legion defeated, tensions between the orcs and us have begun to rise. Any more of this and we'll have another war with the Horde on our hands.  
_

_The Scourge was not the main threat to the Alliance, they were merely part of a larger invasion by the demons of the Burning Legion. Arthas and I, with our allies, decided to defend Mount Hyjal, where the World Tree, Nordrassil, stood. This tree contained massive magical power, power that the leader of the Legion, Archimonde, hoped to acquire. We set a trap for Archimonde, but before it was completely set, the undead and demons were beginning their assault of the night elf base, located at the summit of the mountain. Arthas, knowing that we needed more time, set out alone to hold off the enemy. While he succeeded, Arthas was left so badly wounded and drained that he fell into a second coma. Arthas has still shown no change in his condition, and while I have high hopes he'll survive, it is obvious that this coma will last much longer. Varian, I implore you, please do **not **let Terenas see this letter. If he does, he will most likely think that Arthas will die, and the last thing the Alliance needs right now is for Terenas to fall apart over his son's condition.  
_

_Hoping you are well,  
_

_Jaina Proudmoore  
_

_P.S. Arthas is in good hands. The priest that treated his previous coma, Varonus Lightforest, has taken charge. He has said that Arthas will make a full recovery, and I dearly hope he does.  
_

(End of letter)

Varian re-read the letter two more times, making sure that what Jaina wrote wasn't a figment of his imagination. _Arthas is in a coma, and Jaina **doesn't **want me to tell Terenas? _Varian thought as his mind went a mile a minute. Shaking his head five minutes later, Varian decided to trust that Jaina was telling the truth. _Well, _the King of Stormwind told himself, _at least it sounds like Arthas raised a little hell before he went under. _Thinking back to when he and Arthas would regularly spar together while they were younger, Varian couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the thought of Arthas repeatedly sending undead and demonic minions straight back to the hell that spawned them. Soon, however, Varian was pulled back to reality by Bolvar, who asked, "Sire, what are we to do about the refugees? Many people, including the nobles, feel that we should not have to harbor the refugees." Anger beginning to brew inside the king, Varian asked, "And why should we not repay the debt the people of Stormwind owe Lordaeron when they took us in during the First War?" Before Bolvar could reply, Varian continued, "All those damn nobles care about is how much deeper they can make their pockets." Flustered, Bolvar asked, "Sire, while I do believe that we have an obligation to help Terenas and Lordaeron, shouldn't it be by making plans to retake Lordaeron?" "Yes, Bolvar. In due time, we will reconquer Lordaeron for the Alliance." Varian replied. Continuing, the king said, "However, we must now focus on re-establishing communications with the Alliance forces on Kalimdor."

For three hours, Varian and Bolvar fiercely debated with the House of Nobles on establishing contact with Kalimdor. Many nobles opposed such actions, with the exceptions of Count Remington Ridgewell and the aging Count Erlgadin. Erlgadin had lobbied for better treatment of the Stonemasons' Guild, before they became the Defias. Ridgewell also felt sympathetic to the Stonemasons, but when they turned to crime, he renounced support. Both men agreed that the people of Stormwind owed a debt to Lordaeron since Terenas was kind enough to grant them asylum, it would be foolish of Stormwind not to return the favor now that Lordaeron was the kingdom in ruins. Finally, after countless threats from Varian, the House of Nobles agreed to treat the Lordaeron refugees with better respect. While the deliberations were occurring, developments in Theramore would bring the Kalimdor Alliance closer to war with the Horde.

* * *

Epilogue

Theramore Isle

Two weeks have passed since the deliberations in Stormwind, and Jaina had not heard a scrap of news. To make matters worse, Arthas had still not shown a change in his condition, and it had been two months since Hyjal. In addition, a series of shipping incidents occurred that alluded to the Horde becoming increasingly more hostile to Theramore. Over, the next few days, the incidents got to the point that the goblins, who controlled the only neutral port on Kalimdor, complained. Despite growing tensions, Jaina and Thrall still worked to find a diplomatic solution before war broke out. However, with Arthas' fate still in question, and the growing suspicions of the two factions, peace seems unlikely. Will Jaina be able to press on and lead her people, or will she break from the strain? Will Arthas succumb to his condition, or will he recover in time to help avert this crisis? Find out next chapter!


	13. Brink of War, Familiar Faces

The_ Story So Far: Demon lord Archimonde has been destroyed at Mount Hyjal. Just before the fall of the night elf base guarding Nordrassil, Arthas Menethil fought with the demon's forces to buy time for Arch-Druid Malfurion Stormrage to finish setting the trap for Archimonde. When he did so, the death knight Marwyn attacked Arthas. After many minutes, and the prince's armor transforming into what would become the Lightsworn Plate; as well as the deaths of many undead and demons, Marwyn stabbed Arthas with Frostmourne, this time puncturing the prince's right lung. Before being driven away by Arthas, who retreats back to the base, Marwyn claimed that he now ruled Lordaeron, and there was nothing Arthas could do about it. When Arthas reached the base, he once again fell into a coma. However, his recovery may be quicker due to the efforts of Warchief Thrall, priest Varonus Lightforest, and Shan'do Stormrage for healing Arthas._

_It has been three years since the Battle for Mount Hyjal, and Arthas' condition has shown no change. Jaina Proudmoore is beginning to lose hope that Arthas will survive. Will the prince once again cheat death, or has Arthas' luck run out? _This chapter will also explore what's going on in Arthas' head while in his coma._  
_

* * *

Chapter XIII: Brink of War, Familiar Faces

Theramore Isle

_Three years, _Jaina thought to herself bitterly, _and Arthas has shown no change. Will I have to live with the fact that Arthas m__ay not make it?_ As much as she wanted not to think about that depressing prospect, Jaina couldn't help but think that it might be the end of the road for Arthas. Deciding to check on how the healing was going, Jaina walked to the chamber Falric and five others had carried the prince to from Hyjal. When she arrived, the young mage saw that Arch-Druid Stormrage was presiding over Arthas at the current time. "How's he holding up, Malfurion?" Jaina asked the Arch-Druid. Still concentrating on Arthas, Malfurion replied, "He's healing well, but there is still no change in the young prince's condition." Jaina then said, "I was afraid you'd say that. I must ask, but do you think Arthas will make it?" Seeing how saddened Jaina was at seeing Arthas like this, Malfurion said soothingly, "It is not yet his time to leave us. Don't let yourself doubt your prince. He was able to make a full recovery before, and he will do so again." Slightly comforted by the Arch-Druid's words, Jaina thanked Malfurion and told him to let her know if there were any changes. Meanwhile, inside Arthas' dreamstate, the prince was fighting his own battle to pull himself from his coma.

(Arthas' dreams)

_Arthas watched helplessly as his people fell one by one to the Scourge. Rather than being given the peace of death, their broken bodies soon got back up and turned on his men. While the prince and his men were fighting, and putting the undead citizens out of their misery, Arthas was suddenly jumped by fifty undead. While he was able to end the suffering of at least three quarters of the undead that attacked him, the rest managed to get past the young paladin's defenses and began tearing Arthas apart. When he finally died, they took his broken and ravaged body to three necromancers, who then began imbuing the prince's body with unholy magics. Eventually, they successfully raised the prince into a death knight, and began slaughtering his people by the hundreds. The whole time, however, each citizen Arthas killed filled him gradually more regret, until it got to the point that his remorse and his guilt overrode the Scourge's control. After freeing himself, Arthas walked to Stormwind, where the people watched in horror as he struggled to see his father. By the time Arthas approached Terenas, the elder Menethil could not believe the sight that beheld him. Arthas could see the pain and sorrow in his father's face as the old man constantly asked where his son was. The prince then said, "Father, it is me. Those Scourge bastards killed me and then turned me into a monster! Help me, father!" _Silently thinking to himself, Arthas kept trying to wake up. I must wake up, he thought, why can't I wake up? However, Arthas felt another dream overtake him, this one more horrific than the first.

_The Crown Prince of Lordaeron struggled to break his bonds. He and Jaina had been captured by the Scourge. Attempting to break the prince, Marwyn had placed Jaina on an altar, threatening to kill and raise Jaina as one of his minions unless Arthas joined him. Jaina kept telling Arthas not to listen to Marwyn, that he'd kill her anyway. Tiring of the way the conversation was going, Marwyn drew Frostmourne and impaled Jaina through the back, the blade exiting from the center of her chest. With her last breaths before she died, Jaina gasped out an "I love you, Arthas." As the love of his life died in front of him, Arthas cried out in rage and grief. Those emotions soon reached a boiling point, and Arthas suddenly shattered his bonds, killed Marwyn with Frostmourne, then decimated all the Scourge in the chamber. However, rather than live without Jaina, Arthas plunged Frostmourne through his own heart, and died right beside Jaina. As his world began to fade to black, the prince of Lordaeron saw a brilliant light, and he saw King Thoradin and Anduin Lothar come and take both Arthas and Jaina into the light. However, instead of peace, both were ravaged by the power of the Holy Light as it cleansed their broken bodies of Frostmourne's corruption. The pain became unbearable and Arthas tried to cry out, only to discover that he couldn't speak. He could only watch as the Light burned him alive, until he finally turned to ash, and scattered into the wind. _Arthas tried harder to awaken, but still could not, Please let me wake up, the prince silently begged, pull me from this nightmare.

(End of dreams)

Varonus Lightforest, priest of the Holy Light, sensed a great disturbance as he healed Arthas. _Strange, _the high elven priest thought, _it seems that Arthas has been dreaming. M_ay_be he's trying to wake himself up. Light, give me the strength to heal this child's wounds and awaken him from this endless sleep._ The priest had taken over from Malfurion Stormrage less than an hour ago, and had not noticed anything unusual until now. Varonus decided to tell Thrall and Malfurion about the development he just sensed when they gathered to discuss Arthas' condition. Meanwhile, Jaina should know, as she would be coming to check on her fiance. It pained the priest greatly to see Jaina helplessly watch as they struggled to save Arthas. He could tell that she was beginning to lose hope, but she pressed on, holding on to the hope that by some miracle that Arthas would come back to her. He could see the pain that was on Jaina's face, and in her heart, no matter how hard she tried to mask it. "Have faith, Lady Proudmoore. Prince Arthas will make it." Jaina replied, "I sincerely hope he does." She soon took a seat at Arthas' side, and then grabbed his right hand and squeezed. "Arthas, my love. Please come back to me." Jaina pleaded with the comatose prince. Looking to Varonus, she asked if it would be alright if she stayed with him for the day. Varonus said that he was fine with that, and again told Jaina soothingly that Arthas would be fine, "He just needs time, and a reason to keep living." the priest said comfortingly. Jaina gave a pained smile, and again thanked Varonus for his hard work. However, a guard came in saying that Jaina had a visitor. As she began to leave, she gently kissed Arthas on the lips, whispering to him to wake up soon. After she went to meet her visitor, Varonus again walked to the prince to begin the next healing session when he heard Arthas breathe weakly. _By the Light, he's coming to! _Varonus thought to himself, _Maybe he'll wake up soon. _He increased the healing power, and to his considerable surprise, Arthas managed to choke out, "H-help... me... Mar..wyn's... trying to... keep me..." before he once again fell unconscious. _By the Light, _Varonus thought, _Marwyn's killing him slowly. I must step up the healing process! Keep fighting, Arthas! You'll be awake soon enough! _With that, filled with silent determination, Varonus pushed himself to his limit to heal Arthas. For three hours, Varonus was able to keep up this burst of intense healing, and by the time Thrall came to relieve him, the priest was so drained that he nearly went unconscious himself. Thrall managed to wake the priest, and after giving the exhausted man some water, Varonus told the warchief of the discoveries he made. At first, Thrall couldn't believe his ears, but soon, after some thorough explanations, he understood what was causing Arthas' coma. But before he could begin his healing session, a guard told the Warchief that he was needed in Orgrimmar. _Damn it, _Thrall thought, _what is going on in Orgrimmar that requires my immediate attention? _The Warchief left soon after, and Malfurion came in to take over Thrall's shift. After two hours, Arthas spoke again. "A-Arch-Druid... y-you must... keep... Jaina... safe. S-she's in... danger..." "How so, Arthas? Arthas, tell me! _Arthas?_" Malfurion demanded. Unfortunately, Arthas was once again taken by the coma. _At least he's coming to enough to speak, _the Shan'do thought, _maybe he can only after very long periods of healing. I must have answers. _Resuming the healing session, Malfurion poured as much energy in the healing magic as he could without killing himself. After another four hours, Arthas was able to speak again, this time he warned that Marwyn had something planned, and that he wanted Arthas out of the picture for it. Then, he fell unconscious again. _What could Marwyn be planning that requires Arthas in a coma? _Malfurion wondered.

Meanwhile, as Malfurion healed Arthas, Jaina had other matters to attend to. When she went to meet her visitor, she found a Mok'Nathal waiting for her. "Who are you?" Jaina asked. "I am Rexxar, last son of the Mok'Nathal." the half-orc replied. "What is your business here?" was Jaina's next question. "I am here to ask if you knew anything about the orc outposts that were attacked by your people." Rexxar replied. "What attacks? I knew nothing of this." Jaina answered. _Who authorized such an attack? _Jaina wondered, _Because I didn't. _Asking Rexxar to take her to the orc outpost, Jaina didn't know what to expect. When they arrived, the outpost was under attack by naga, and she could hear human voices. Rushing to a fallen marine, Jaina saw in horror the colors the man wore: the colors of Kul Tiras. Upon seeing Jaina, the marine spoke just as he died. "The... Admiral will... be happy... you're alive... Jaina." The statement only scared Jaina more, and when asked her who the man was talking about, she quietly mumbled, "My father, he's here." As Jaina was finding out that her father was attacking orc settlements, back in Theramore, the struggle to awaken Arthas became even fiercer as he began coughing up blood. Because of his punctured lung, Arthas had trouble breathing. Now, drowning in his own blood, that struggle increased tenfold. Varonus Lightforest, the priest who saved him from his first coma, now was hard-pressed to keep Arthas from bleeding out. As soon as he managed to stem the coughing, Arthas started hemorrhaging. Varonus was too exhausted to continue, and had a guard send for Malfurion, who arrived immediately afterward. As soon as he saw what was happening, Malfurion began healing Arthas, and soon increased the power of his healing spells to stop the bleeding. After forty-five minutes of struggle, Varonus and Malfurion were able to stabilize Arthas. As an added success, Arthas' punctured lung fully healed, making breathing easier. Also, after five minutes, the prince's eyes opened. Coughing to clear his lungs, Arthas began to sit up, only for Malfurion to stop him. "Relax, Arthas. You've been through quite enough." Malfurion said. "Have I? Where's Jaina?" Arthas said. "She left to investigate an attack on a Horde settlement by humans." Varonus replied. "What attack? Who authorized it?" the prince asked. "We don't know, Arthas, but you shouldn't worry about it. You need rest." Malfurion said. Despite this, Arthas was still worried about the attack, but he needed to know how long he was out. "How long was I out?" he asked. Varonus replied, "Three years exactly. Jaina was devastated. There were a few times she feared you wouldn't make it, my prince." "Had I not helped Father Lightforest in healing you, that fear would have been a reality." Malfurion said, "Now, sleep, young prince." The shan'do's words left no room for debate.

Back at the Horde camp, Jaina was in a state of shock. _Why is my father here in Kalimdor? _she wondered to herself, _Surely Marwyn and the Scourge didn't invade Kul Tiras, did they?_ Not wanting to think about Kul Tiras, Jaina busied herself giving the fallen a proper burial. Afterwards, she returned to Theramore, where there was a surprise waiting for her. While Malfurion and Varonus both were tight-lipped bout the surprise, Jaina couldn't help but wonder what it was those two were hiding. After all, it was her waiting for Jaina to arrive, Arthas had trouble not showing himself before she came. When she did arrive, the young mage was curious to see why Malfurion and Varonus were standing there, and who they were in front of. "What are you two up to?" Jaina asked. "We had a surprise for you, my lady." Varonus replied. Wondering what was going on, she entered the room which Arthas had inhabited. When she saw the empty bed, and heavily bloodstained bandages and sheets, she almost burst into tears, thinking that Arthas died. "I'm sorry, Arthas... I failed you," the heartbroken mage sobbed. Malfurion walked up to her, and placing his hand on her shoulder, whispered, "Not there, Jaina. Try looking behind you." Signaling Varonus to step aside, Malfurion turned Jaina around. Gasping in complete surprise, Jaina ran right to Arthas as he was standing up. Throwing her arms around him in a massive hug, Jaina cried tears of joy into his shoulder. "Arthas... you made it!" Jaina choked out as Arthas returned her hug with one of his own. "Yes, Jaina, I'm alright." the prince said comfortingly. Before he could stop her, Jaina kissed Arthas right on the lips, holding it for a full minute before breaking off. Malfurion then spoke as Jaina turned to face him. "Don't worry, Lady Proudmoore," he said, "Arthas will be perfectly fine." Thanking Malfurion and Varonus for their hard work. Then, she filled in Arthas on everything that happened since he fell into the coma. When Jaina told Arthas about the orc outpost that was attacked, the prince couldn't believe his ears. _Daelin? Here? _Arthas thought, _What has caught h__is interest to come to Kalimdor?_ He soon had answer, as a courier came up with a message from Daelin himself. The letter stated that the Admiral was happy that his daughter was alive and well, but that the orcs needed to be destroyed before they could gain a foothold in the land. Horrified by this, Arthas and Jaina agreed that Thrall needed to be warned of this. Leaving Jaina's chamberlain, Kristoff, in charge of Theramore, the couple left to meet with the Warchief of the Horde.

Four hours later, Arthas and Jaina arrived at Orgrimmar with their guards. While many orcs threw looks of suspicion towards the humans, they allowed the two to pass unharmed. Soon, Arthas and Jaina came face-to-face with High Overlord Varok Saurfang. The Blackrock orc, while suspicious of the arrival of the prince and the mage, he didn't threaten them. Rather, he hailed the two and offered to answer whatever questions they had. "Welcome to Orgrimmar, Lady Proudmoore. What brings you to this place?" Saurfang asked. "We have a warning that Warchief Thrall must hear." Arthas replied. Upon hearing Arthas, Saurfang's weathered features cracked into a rare smile, "Well, it is good to see you walking around once more, Prince Arthas." the old veteran said to Arthas. "It's good to be here." Arthas said, shaking the old orc's hand. Knowing that their message was urgent, Saurfang led Arthas and Jaina to Grommash Hold, named in honor of the late Grom Hellscream. Inside, Thrall was discussing some of his plans to help accelerate the construction of a settlement outside Orgrimmar called Razor Hill. When he saw Saurfang leading Jaina in, he immediately asked the mage how Arthas was holding up. At this, Arthas said he was perfectly fine, surprising the Warchief. Like Saurfang before him said, Thrall stated his good feelings at seeing Arthas out and about, especially since he had several close brushes with death from what he heard about the prince's recovery. "Three years is a long time to be asleep," Thrall said, "I'm glad you were able to get through it, Arthas." "I wouldn't have made it without you, Shan'do Stormrage, and Father Lightforest keeping watch over my sorry ass." Arthas replied. Thrall laughed at that, "You were always a fighter, Prince Arthas. You helped out more than you think, you still had the will to live, and that worked to our advantage while you were being healed." he said. Despite the lightened mood this conversation emitted, Thrall could see that Arthas and Jaina weren't in his fortress to discuss Arthas' recovery. Cutting right to the chase, Thrall asked, "By the looks on your faces, I can see that there is a more serious matter that concerns you, so what is it?" "A few hours ago, a courier came with a message from Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, my father. It said that while he was happy I'm alive, the orcs needed to be destroyed before your people could gain a foothold here. My father is the reason that the non-aggression pact is failing." Jaina replied. Before any more explanations could be given, a wind rider entered bearing news of Theramore troops reinforcing Northwatch Hold, several miles to the southeast of Orgrimmar. When the Warchief asked Arthas and Jaina if they sent the troops, both denied that they sent the troops. Thrall began to suspect that there was another force at work here, and he was determined to find out what. Cairne then told the couple that a herd of thunder lizards had been displaced from a mysterious and suspicious logging operation, and requested that they move the herd to an uninhabited area. Arthas and Jaina agreed, and moved the herd to an uninhabited area in western Mulgore. While there, Jaina sensed powerful magical wards protecting the area. Wondering who could be out here, Arthas and Jaina decided to investigate. Soon, after spotting a small cottage, they came across the inhabitant: the former Guardian Aegwynn.

Jaina became excited about who they were talking to, although Arthas had to take some convincing. Aegwynn brushed aside the admiration from Jaina, saying that she was not the same woman as she was now. Soon, the thunder lizards had been properly relocated, and Arthas began telling the former Guardian about the rising tensions between Theramore and Orgrimmar. After carefully listening to the situation, Aegwynn determined that there might be demonic influence playing the two nations against one another. "I sensed a familiar presence coming off of one of Thrall's warriors, by the name of Burx." the former Guardian stated. "It seems that the demon Zmodlor has reared his ugly face once again." Curious about Zmodlor, Jaina asked how Aegwynn knew the demon. Aegwynn then told Arthas and Jaina that she had banished the demon several hundred years ago, after he was caught possessing children in a schoolhouse. Concluding that if Zmodlor was behind the increased tensions, she would help send him back to the Twisting Nether. "The Burning Legion must have rescued him from the Nether to help with their invasion." Aegwynn said. Mulling this information over, Arthas said that he also sensed a demonic presence emanating from Jaina's chamberlain, Kristoff. Deciding to deal with the demon, Arthas and Jaina left to inform Thrall of their discoveries. Along the way, they were attacked by both orcs and humans who wore a mark depicting a flaming sword. Dispatching the group, the paladin and mage made haste to Orgrimmar, where they immediately told Thrall what happened. All three leaders knew that they would need to work quickly to uncover the conspiracy before the situation got out of hand.


	14. Traitors Unmasked, A Blaze of Glory

_The Story So Far: It has been three years since the battle of Mount Hyjal. The Burning Legion has been defeated once again by the denizens of Azeroth. Arthas Menethil, crown prince of Lordaeron, fell into a coma during the battle, but has made a full recovery. Jaina discovered that her father, Daelin, had landed in Kalimdor, and had begun to raid orcish settlements. As tensions rise, Arthas and Jaina relocated a herd of displaced thunder lizards, and much to their surprise, encountered Aegwynn, the Guardian before Medivh. After conversing with the former Guardian of Tirisfal, Arthas and Jaina begin to suspect demonic involvement in the rising tensions between Theramore and Durotar._

Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft or Blizzard, only the OCs with the exception of Urag (thanks go to WolfPaladin for providing the character.)

This chapter will place more development with each and every character, and for the ones that might be considered "out of character", they will be in greater tune to their actual characteristics. Will the tensions between the Alliance and the Horde reach a breaking point, or will the crisis be averted? This chapter is named for a mission in the bonus campaign in WCIII. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Warcraft or the original lore characters, the plot and OCs, however (Urag is the exception) are mine.

_"He who knew himself and knew his enemy need not fear the result of a hundred battles; he who knew himself but not the enemy will have a loss for every victory; and he who not himself or the enemy will face defeat at every turn."_

-Sun Tzu

* * *

Chapter XIV: Traitors Unmasked, A Blaze of Glory

Part I

Orgrimmar

Arthas and Jaina rushed back to Orgrimmar as fast as their steeds would carry them. As soon as they did, immediately the two humans rushed to find Thrall and share the information that Aegwynn had shared with them. However, as they approached Grommash Hold, Arthas and Jaina found themselves in front of Urag Ragehowl. Surprised, Arthas attempted to strike a conversation with the orc veteran.

"What brings you here, Urag? Surely there must be something or someone that requires your assistance." Arthas asked.

Urag, startled by the question, quickly replied, "I am here on the Warchief's request, Prince Arthas. I must admit, I'm surprised you recovered from your coma. You had taken quite a nasty beating at Hyjal."

At that statement, Jaina said, "That he did, but he is perfectly fine now."

Still curious as to why Urag was in Orgrimmar, Arthas pressed on, "I'm guessing that Thrall summoned you here for a promotion? He'd be a fool not to, since you showed an impressive bit of skill and valor, unless I'm mistaken."

Somewhat put on edge, Urag replied calmly, "Watch what you say, human prince. While I have no qualms about working with you and your people, I will tolerate no insult to the Warchief."

Jaina, quickly realizing that Arthas may have overstepped his bounds, said, "Relax, Urag. Arthas meant no disrespect."

After the exchange, Urag was summoned in, and the human couple followed. When Thrall saw Arthas and Jaina, he knew that something was amiss. However, he first gave Urag a promotion to the rank of Blood Guard, then turned to his human allies.

Thrall said, "Urag Ragehowl, you are henceforth promoted to Blood Guard for your skills in combat and valor. Go now and assemble your command, then set up a base of operations wherever in Durotar you like."

In crisp military fashion, Urag said, "Thank you, Warchief. I will begin immediately. Strength and honor, Warchief."

With that, Urag turned on his heel and left the Warchief's chambers. Turning now to Arthas and Jaina, Thrall silently noted, _It's good to see Arthas back on his feet. _

He then asked,"Arthas, Jaina. What brings you here at this hour?"

Jaina replied, "We relocated the thunder lizards, and along the way, we met someone who was able to give a piece of the puzzle concerning the tensions between our peoples."

Arthas added, "We have reason to believe that a demon by the name of Zmodlor is attempting to play us against each other. You might want to keep an eye out on an orc by the name of Burx. He may be under the demon's influence."

Thrall replied, "This is disturbing news, but Burx is one of my chief warriors. If what you say is true, I will deal with him personally. Is there one of your own under this demon's influence?"

To Thrall's question, Jaina replied, "Arthas believes that my chamberlain, Kristoff, is under demonic influence. He was the one who sent the Theramore troops to Northwatch, knowing full well that your people would take it as a threat."

Knowing that if demons were playing the two factions against each other, Thrall said, "Deal with Kristoff, I'll deal with Burx."

As the human couple turned to leave, Arthas said, "Good luck, Warchief."

In response, Thrall said, "Good luck to you both."

With that, Arthas and Jaina left to return to Theramore. Thrall immediately began preparing to expose Burx.

* * *

Barrens-Dustwallow Marsh Border

Along the way back to Theramore, Arthas and Jaina encountered a group of orcs five miles north of the border of Dustwallow in the Barrens. While at first they thought they were Horde scouts, or hunters, that changed when the group surrounded the humans. Getting a closer look at their quarries, Arthas saw that two orcs had an earring that looked like a burning sword, while the others had tattoos of said symbol on their arms. _Things are about to get real ugly, _Arthas thought, _and we just got caught in the middle of it._ The same thoughts were running through Jaina's mind as well, _Who the hell are these people?_ Jaina asked silently. The lead orc soon began taunting the humans.

"Your kind have no place here, human filth! Soon, we will rule all of Kalimdor!"

Arthas countered, " With what, just you thugs? You can't even keep your enemy from knowing your plans!"

When the orc did not respond, Jaina threw out an insult, "What's the matter, orc? Too stupid to retort?"

The lead orc, now angered, charged at Arthas and Jaina, only to receive a fireball to the face from Jaina. Later, the rest of the orcs attacked, but this time, a large group of humans that carried the same burning blade symbol aided in the assault. For three hours, the orc and human assault group traded blows with the Theramore humans. Then, Jaina was hit in the head with a wooden club, knocking her unconscious, but not before she blasted five of her attackers into the great Hereafter. After seeing his fiancé fall, Arthas grew enraged. In a brilliant flash of light, Arthas' armor took the same form it had during the Battle of Mount Hyjal, dark navy blue with gold trim, and holy fire burning in the pauldrons. His hammer became a sword, and a shield shaped like the Lordaeron royal crest appeared out of pure light. His helm was shaped like a lion's head, and fire billowed out of the lion's eyes. Surprised, the attackers tried harder to achieve victory, but they could see that their attack would be short-lived. Now, they had to deal with a _very _pissed off paladin. Striding directly to where Jaina lay unconscious, Arthas single-handedly killed the rest of Jaina's attackers. Seeing that their opponents had gained the upper hand, the rest of the attacking party, which was down to five, began to retreat. Unfortunately for them, Arthas managed to capture two of them, one orc and one human. Then, Arthas turned his attention to Jaina, and after five minutes healing her wounds, she came to.

"Feeling better, Jaina?" Arthas asked, who was still in his new armor.

Surprised, Jaina replied, "I feel much better. Thank you."

As Arthas removed his helmet, Jaina asked, "Where did you get this armor, Arthas? I don't remember you ever getting a new set forged."

Arthas replied, "You're right, Jaina. I didn't get it forged. When you fell unconscious, my anger reached a boiling point, and then I felt the Light course through me, and it changed my armor."

Just as Jaina was about to ask another question, Arthas said, "Let's save the questions for when we get to Theramore. We never know when those fellows might attack again."

Soon after, Arthas and Jaina regrouped with their troops and resumed the walk back to Theramore. Meanwhile, across the Great Sea, there were other developments coming to fruition.

* * *

Ruins of Dalaran, Fallen Kingdom of Lordaeron

Grand Marshal Garithos awoke one morning to find the survivors of Quel'Thalas, now called Blood Elves, preparing to assist the New Alliance in their campaign to retake Lordaeron. While he had absolutely no trust in the elves, Garithos knew that having them do nothing would be a complete waste of time. So, to keep them occupied, and to see if they would all be killed, Garithos had the blood elves handle very mundane assignments. Whether it was escorting a caravan or scouting missions, the "Grand Marshal" made sure that the elves had absolutely no support, and many times, his assignments for the Blood Elves were what some people would call suicidal. Nevertheless, the Blood Elves completed these tasks, much to Garithos' chagrin. Every mission the Blood Elves completed gave them more hope that Garithos would see that they could be helpful at the front lines. However, Lor'Themar Theron, the leader of the Blood Elves, suspected that Garithos would not due to his racist and intolerant views. Ever since they had arrived, Lor'Themar and Garithos have had several arguments. Some nearly broke out into fights. Each time that racist pig had insulted Lor'Themar and his people, the wider the gap between the Blood Elves and their allies grew.

Fortunately, most, if not all, of Garithos' men did not share the same views their commander did. Many, including the dwarves in the army, felt that they weren't being paid enough to put up with the marshal. While conversing at camp, Lor'Themar brought the subject up.

"If you people hate Garithos so much, why do you still follow him? Better yet, why don't you leave and have Garithos deal with everything alone?" Lor'Themar asked.

A dwarf answered, "Lad, I'm not paid enough to put up with His Royal Arseness, but we can't just leave Lordaeron like this. It don't matter how much we hate the bastard."

Over the next several days, the New Alliance made significant progress. The Hillsbrad Foothills were liberated within two days after a major Scourge offensive. Three days after that, survivors from the smaller villages around the capital were rescued. While Garithos did want to recruit the remaining Lordaeron residents, most of them left for greener pastures. While the campaign against the Scourge raged on, south of the Thandol Span, there was another development.

* * *

End of Chapter 14, part 1

_So here's part one, sorry if the update took longer than expected, but I've been dealing with a case of writer's block. I promise that part 2 will be coming soon, but I won't spill the beans on what's happening. Until then, R&R, praise or flame, it matters not to me._


	15. Internal Divisions (Chap14 part 2)

_The Story so Far: The Burning Legion has fallen. However, instead of bringing about peace between the Alliance and the Horde, tensions between the old enemies have begun to reach a boiling point. In Kalimdor, Arthas Menethil and his fiancée Jaina Proudmoore try to maintain their non-aggression pact with Warchief Thrall of Orgrimmar. However, the imminent arrival of Jaina's father, Daelin Proudmoore, and the revival of a demonic cult will throw that peace into question. In the fallen kingdom of Lordaeron, the New Alliance under Grand Marshal Garithos has made considerable progress in reclaiming their homeland. While tensions are beginning to rise due to Garithos' racist tendencies, the blood elves under the command of Lor'Themar Theron have begun to build proof that the only thing Garithos' command will truly accomplish will be his own death. Meanwhile, in the kingdoms of Stormwind and Ironforge, there are other developments arising._

* * *

Chapter XIV part II: Internal Divisions

Theramore Isle, Kalimdor

Three days have passed since Arthas and Jaina fought with the strange cultists at the border of Dustwallow. Arthas had become slightly apprehensive about the humans he saw when they were attacked. Jaina, for her part, was also unnerved, but she was able to remain calm. Sylvanas, unaware of this situation, was recalled from patrol duty to be informed. While she wasn't surprised that they were attacked by orcs, the fact that there were humans fighting beside them shocked her. They discussed this secretly with Aegwynn, who decided to come to Theramore as an advisor.

"What do you think, Aegwynn?" Arthas asked the former Guardian.

"Surely Kristoff has something to do with the humans that ambushed us."

Sensing the prince's unease, Aegwynn replied, "It is entirely possible that your chamberlain is involved with the ambushers, but he is trying very hard to mask any unusual behavior."

Mulling this over, Arthas whispered to Jaina, "Do you think that we can get Kristoff to show his true colors? Maybe we can talk to him, and get him to make a mistake?"

In response, Jaina whispered, "Maybe, but the hard part will be finding Kristoff to question him."

Sylvanas, with her elven hearing, overheard this conversation, and said the following: "If you two want, I can spy on Kristoff, watch him from a distance, and maybe uncover his motives."

Jaina contemplated the risks, and after talking to Arthas privately, agreed with the Ranger-General. Soon, the four of them plan to have Sylvanas track Kristoff's movements, and report anything she deems suspicious directly to Arthas and Jaina. Meanwhile, across the Great Sea, foreboding winds blew.

* * *

Stormwind City, Elwynn Forest

King Varian Wrynn awoke in a cold sweat. He had been having horrible nightmares about his two childhood friends across the ocean. He hadn't heard from Jaina for several months now, and he worried about Arthas. The last time Jaina wrote to the king of Stormwind, Arthas was comatose. She had also asked Varian not to tell Terenas Menethil, Arthas' father, stating that if the deposed King of Lordaeron found out about Arthas, the stress would break him. To Varian, the reasoning was understandable, but he also felt that there would be hell to pay when Terenas eventually would find out and on top of this, the House of Nobles, the legislative body of Stormwind, felt that they owed the Lordaeron refugees no quandary, despite the fact that it was only due to Lordaeron's benevolence in the First and Second Wars that anyone Stormwind citizens were left to return to their home. While this infuriated Varian to no end, feeling that Stormwind was obligated to return Lordaeron's kindness with some of their own. Stretching, Varian dressed and left his chambers. As he went to find his son Anduin, Varian was approached by Bolvar.

From the look on Fordragon's face, Varian could immediately tell that the House of Nobles was causing more trouble... again. _Why is it that the nobles seem to think we shouldn't repay Lordaeron for their kindness? _Varian thought to himself. _One would think that they would show _**some **_respect to the people we owe with our lives. _

Bolvar spoke, pulling Varian out of his personal thoughts, "Varian, we need to do something about the nobles becoming so uncooperative. They're beginning to demand that we remove the refugees from the city. They claim that there is not enough space in Stormwind to quarter them all."

Slightly irked by this, Varian replied coldly, "Tell the nobles that unless _they _want to end up outside Stormwind's walls, they will withdraw these demands. If they don't, _I'll _rip their heads off!"

Bolvar left to inform the nobles, and needing to calm himself, Varian went to the archery range. _Damn those nobles, _the King of Stormwind thought bitterly, _all they ever care about is keeping their coin purses as fat as possible. No wonder the damn Defias want to strangle us to submission. _After two and a half hours of shooting, Varian moved on to check on Terenas, as time had not been good to his adoptive father. He found the elder Menethil sitting peacefully in Cathedral Square, resting in the shade cast by the Cathedral of Light. Slightly relieved that Terenas wasn't too badly shaken or being plagued by his memories of Lordaeron, Varian couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about hiding the information Jaina had written to the King of Stormwind. _I wish I could tell him, _Varian thought, _I hate leaving Terenas in the dark about Arthas. Arthas is his son, after all. Not saying anything about Arthas or Jaina almost makes me think about something happening to Anduin, Bolvar finding out, and then not telling me. Not that he would do such a thing, but still... _

His thoughts were interrupted when Terenas, who noticed Varian approaching, asked, "Something troubling you, my boy?"

Varian snapped back to the present, replying, "No, Terenas. Nothing at all, though I do appreciate your concern."

Internally, Varian flinched at the lie. _If you only knew, Terenas. I wish I could tell you._ Changing the subject, Varian told Terenas how the House of Nobles was reluctant to accommodate the Lordaeron refugees. As Varian finished, Terenas seemed to read his mind, and asked Varian if he would be alright with the aging Menethil coming with Varian to the next meeting. The King of Stormwind agreed, and then he left to spend some time with Anduin, leaving Terenas as he was. Meanwhile, in the dwarven kingdom of Ironforge, nasty developments threatened to arise.

* * *

Ironforge, Dun Morogh

King Magni Bronzebeard awoke in a cold sweat. He had spent the last three nights sleeping fitfully, plagued by nightmares of his brothers Muradin and Brann being killed brutally by several horrible monsters: first, the creatures were hydras, then dragons, and now it was a horde of ghouls. _As long as no damn troggs turn up, I think me brothers will 'andle anythin' that the world can throw at 'em. _Magni thought bitterly. However, his biggest concern was settling tensions with the Dark Iron dwarves that moved to Ironforge. Although the Dark Irons claimed that they wished for peaceful relations, the Wildhammer and Bronzebeard dwarves looked at the Dark Irons very suspiciously, as if waiting for their treachery to be revealed. So far, the Dark Irons had been true to their word, but the rest of Ironforge was not about to forgive their wayward kin so easily. However, the biggest test for the King of Ironforge would be the clan meeting that was a fortnight away. _What in Madoran's beard am I going to say?_ Magni thought, _I have to be able to at_ _least _**convince **_me fellow dwarves that I'm not completely lost. It_'s _just like in me youth, unsure if I could ever be an effective king._

Doubts lingering in his mind, Magni decided to go out for a breath of fresh Dun Morogh air, and prepared for the freezing temperatures of the mountains. After spending an hour and a half hiking, Magni cleared his head enough to come up with a speech he needed to say at the clan meeting. Mulling it over for another half-hour, Magni returned to Ironforge to prepare.

* * *

Dalaran, Hillsbrad Foothills, Kingdom of Lordaeron

Lor'Themar Theron woke to the sound of Grand Marshal Garithos stomping toward his tent. _What the hell does this ignorant ass want now? _Lor'Themar asked himself, _Is this racist pig spoiling for another fight? _For the last five months, Lor'Themar and Garithos had gotten into rather heated disagreements about the guerrilla war they had been waging on Marwyn and his Scourge minions. Consistently, Lor'Themar had Garithos walking in proverbial circles during their battle of wills. However, when they weren't arguing, the New Alliance had made considerable progress. After much blood, sweat, and tears, their resistance front had reclaimed all of the Hillsbrad Foothills, Alterac Mountains, and half of Silverpine Forest. In addition, Southshore became a major port-of-call, and as such, attracted refugees from villages outside of liberated territory had moved there, transforming Southshore into a proper city. Incidentally, the increase of Southshore's size turned it into a formidable fortress. Garithos, having seen the potential in Southshore, had immediately ordered defenses built for it in case of a Scourge attack. Meanwhile, Dalaran had been rebuilt, along with Alterac City, Ambermill, Pyrewood, and the town of Hillsbrad. Rumors had spread that there were plans to build a new capital at Strahnbrad, but there was no confirmation.

Others speculated that Southshore would become the capital, as it was the largest city in the area, but like with the rumors about Strahnbrad, there was no evidence confirming or denying it. Snapping back to the present, Lor'Themar pulled himself out of his thoughts and glared at Garithos just as the Grand Marshal began speaking.

Incensed, Garithos growled, "What are you looking at so foully, elf?"

Lor'Themar was sorely tempted to say, "Your ugly face, what else?" but he didn't.

Instead, he coldly replied, "Nothing, Marshal. Rough night is all."

Garithos huffed at the notion of the Blood Elf having a "rough night", but said nothing of the matter.

Instead, Garithos told Lor'Themar, "Well, elf, prepare your men. I have a mission for you."

Lor'Themar, however, narrowed his eyes at this before replying, "What, have another observation tower that needs repairing, or is it more mundane than digging a hole to piss into?"

Garithos coyly replied, "Actually, I'm sending you men on a scouting mission. Rumor has it that the Scourge will attempt to reenter southern Lordaeron through Chillwind Point. I want you elves to see if they're true. However, I am not sending you any support."

With that, and before Lor'Themar could respond, Garithos walked off. Privately, the Grand Marshal thought, _Hopefully, the rumors are true and the vainglorious elves are all slaughtered like the dogs they are._ After the Blood Elves left, Garithos began making plans to retake Lordaeron City. What he didn't know was that his own men were gradually turning against him.

No sooner had the Blood Elves left that many of Garithos' troops followed them to the edge of their base. Over the last five months, Lor'Themar had proven several times over that he was a far more able commander than the Grand Marshal. However, due to Garithos' racist beliefs, and his vaunted ego, the Grand Marshal took all the credit. Meanwhile, the soldiers under his command began favoring Lor'Themar, although they managed to hide this from Garithos. The first group to favor Lor'Themar and his command style were the remaining dwarves in Lordaeron. Being non-human themselves, the Ironforge dwarves were sympathetic to the Blood Elves. In return, the Blood Elves treated their dwarven comrades with greater respect, something Garithos never showed them. After the most of southern Lordaeron had been liberated (mostly by Blood Elven-led offensives), even the humans in the New Alliance gradually sided with Lor'Themar. Many of the soldiers were Lordaeron natives, and were sympathetic the displaced Thalassians. Now, many of Garithos' "loyal" human troops were now fully committed to Lor'Themar and his blood elves. Surprisingly, they managed to keep this from reaching Garithos, who was none the wiser. As the blood elves prepared for their mission, a group of footmen approached them. They were led by a young Sergeant named Mikhail Greycloak.

When he and his men found Lor'Themar, he greeted him, saying, "Hail, Lor'Themar Theron of Quel'Thalas."

The man's accent was very thick, and sounded Gilnean.

Lor'Themar, surprised that the Sergeant was able to get so close without being heard, replied, "_Sinu a'manore._ Who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"Sergeant Mikhail Greycloak, leader of the Twenty-Fourth Gilneas Platoon."

Lor'Themar did a double-take at that statement,_ I thought the Gilneans were still hiding behind the Greymane Wall, surely no Gilneans were left outside of it. _Mikhail, seeming to have read the ranger's mind, said, "It is true that Gilneas is still barricaded by the Greymane Wall. However, my men and I are from Ambermill, which is under the jurisdiction of Lord Darius Crowley."

Quickly seeing truth in the Gilnean's words, Lor'Themar replied, "It is my pleasure to meet you." Mikhail replied with "The pleasure is mine." before walking back to base.

Four hours later, Lor'Themar and his Blood Elves reached their destination of Chillwind Point. They did see an undead force, however, to their surprise, they saw no necromancers.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Lor'Themar moved slightly closer to the undead base. Keeping a sharp eye out for the commander, the Blood Elven ranger captain scanned the area. _Wonderful, _Lor'Themar thought, _they're being led by a Lich. I don't know which is worse; the Death Knight Marwyn, or one of his fanatical cronies like Kel'Thuzad. _Closer inspection of the Lich in front of him, however, left Lor'Themar more confused than enlightened. Like all Liches, he carried a spellbook full of the Scourge's foul black magic. However, his attire was a far cry from a Lich's usual wardrobe. This Lich wore the robes of an Archmage of the Kirin Tor, which wasn't surprising as many Kirin Tor mages followed Kel'Thuzad's footsteps. However, this one at least tried to make his robes look somewhat new. On top of that, this Lich also occupied his human body. This perplexed Lor'Themar greatly, as most Liches shed their human forms for the trademark skeletal appearance. Then it hit him.

This Lich was former Archmage Antonidas.

* * *

_Sorry this update took so long, but I've hit a bit of a roadblock. School is now in full swing, which means updates will take longer than you'll be used to. I've left a nice little cliffhanger for you to mull over before I begin work on chapter 15, which will mark the death of Admiral Proudmoore and his personal vendetta against the Horde. I hope you enjoy, and please review. Praise or flame, it matters __not to me._


End file.
